A Lady Now
by Kabra Kaxel
Summary: Delia has graduated. She is going to teach, play pro Quidditch and study at Oxford. She isn't the cute little Hufflepuff she once was. Can Severus handle the dramatic changes? For that matter can Delia handle the life changes? She then asks, do I know him
1. Prologue-A page in Delia’s Journal.

I just wanted to say thanks to Callie and Juryu and Tiffany and brigidt startly-my beta readers. With out you all I couldn't post this as fast as I could. Likes to my beta readers stories can be found in my favorites.  
  
Ok my beans to be spilled:  
  
Welcome back all my fans from Almost A Lady. If you haven't read the story of Almost A Lady please do. Other wise you'll be lost.  
  
******This story has been given an "R" rating for alternative life styles mentioned in the story*****  
  
This story is dedicated to the Big J and Big C. They know who they are.  
  
This story is also dedicated to the ladies who chase their dreams and the men that follow the ladies on that chase.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! We all know who does and therefore we should thank Ms J.K. Rowling. THANKS!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue-A page in Delia's Journal.  
  
  
  
Well, I finished it. FERTIG! I HAVE GRADUATED HOGWARTS! Today was the day we all left on the Hogwarts Express. I went with my friends because I had to go to London anyway. I had to apply for my Apparition License. Can you believe I had to apply through the Witches and Wizards Bureau? My papers are still being sent to the US. After that I had to go to the Ministry and, then I had to pay a visit to the US Embassy. I had to reapply for a student visa. I'm still waiting on the papers to all come back. The Ministry approved me for my license. But I can't do any thing until the WWB gives them the paper work. What a messed up mess.  
  
Severus didn't understand the Embassy bit. He asked why don't I just declare British citizenship and call it quits? I gave him a look. But he is right. I just might, haven't decided really.  
  
Both of my projects went well. Everyone liked my Muggle Magic topic. But I think my potions project is what wowed'em. Back when Severus and I had our "fight" I had thrown my notebook on the fire. Severus told me what an idiot I was. I looked at him and told him "Do you honestly think I'd only have ONE copy? HA!" He just told me I'd be around a certain Slytherin too long and picking up a few tricks. Then I had the list of Transfigurations to do. I can now turn into a prairie dog. Pretty cool? Eh? Severus is jealous because he never learned to do anything like that. HE HE HE.  
  
Severus had an idea at the beginning of the school year. I had to go sit and talk to the Slytherins in their Common Room. He made all of them show up. At first I thought it was weird. But after awhile I kind of liked it. I doubt I changed any attitudes. They still think Huffs are duffs.  
  
As for my life, I have agreed to be the new Muggle Studies teacher here at Hogwarts. I can only teach twice a week with classes at Oxford and Quidditch Practice. I am now playing for Puddlemere United! Josh, Nicola and I are the new chasers. After we CREAMED Slytherin in the final we signed up. There was scout at our game. We didn't know. Josh and Nicola signed pronto. I took my contract and told Severus. He just smiled, kissed me and screamed GOOOOOOOOO PUDDLEMERE! I signed and we start practice in the middle of August.  
  
I am sitting here in what was Severus's Chambers at Hogwarts. I Floo Networked back after taking care of business in London. It's after dinner. He went with all the other professors to Hogsmeade for the end of term blow out. I was asked to go, but I said no thanks. I just graduated for Pete's Sake and all of us are on a first name basis. I'm still having trouble calling Professor Sprout by her first name. They all know about the engagement. Hagrid was all in tears and hugging me when Severus told everyone at dinner. Well, he had to have a good reason to tell everybody why I was there. Seemed like a grand time to me.  
  
As for teaching Severus keeps telling what me a nutter I am. I think he secretly likes teaching, but will he ever tell the truth? Not unless I give him a drop of Truth Serum…he he he. Nah, I wouldn't do that or would I? HE HE HE!  
  
I just wonder how are two people going to live down here? For one, the space is ample, but for two? Severus has been clearing off a bookcase for me, I can see. He said he would do more after the term. He hasn't had time with grading exams. We are staying at Hogwarts for two weeks to get some things in order. Then it's off to Kansas for four weeks. Severus has told me to decorate down here. But there really isn't anything I can do. I can buy some new sheets. But I don't see what's wrong with school's white. I may buy a new duvet cover or two. But once again, nothing wrong with the white one. The four-poster canopy is fine too. It's black, but do I care? Well maybe I could get a lighter color. Other then that I'm just going to buy a few pillows for the couch to match the red throw and hang some paintings up on the walls that aren't covered by bookshelves. Maybe a vase for fresh flowers too.  
  
I don't know how to crack this to Dad that I've shacked up with Severus. I was told I could have my own room. But then Severus looked at me puppy-eyed and wouldn't hear of me being in a cold room by myself. I gave in. Because I knew I wouldn't be sleeping alone either way. Speaking of that, I wonder if he'll like my new nightie? Nicola and I went shopping before I went to Diagon Alley to take care of business. To wear it tonight or not? Yah, right. I bet Severus is sitting in Hogsmeade now hornier then hell. I think he's getting tired of me ripping things of his and that's it. And we are living together now…cough…hmm, wonder what he got me for my graduation present…DELIA…yah… he said it was going to be real nice…cough. I bet it's more jewelry. He likes to give me jewelry for some reason. I'm not griping!  
  
Well, I'm off to clean out my trunk. 


	2. A Change Of Residence

One again I want to say thanks to my beta readers Callie, Juryu, Tiffany and brigidt startly. Please go read their posted fics. Their links can be found in my favorites.  
  
Let me say many thanks to the Big C and the Big J. Without their help I'd be lost sometimes.  
  
I'll say a special hello to my southern friend acree! Hiya!  
  
Also thanks for the review from Alice and Kirsten!  
  
On with the story……  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ch 1-A change of Residence.  
  
Delia closed her journal with a sigh. She went over to the door and opened her trunk. It was mostly old school junk. She sighed and shut the lid. She didn't feel  
  
like cleaning it out just yet. She decided to go take a bath. She sat in the tub for an hour reading a book. She got out and changed into her new nightie. She slipped on Severus's black silk dressing gown. Her bathrobe was somewhere in her luggage, she was just too lazy to go fishing for it. She came out of the bathroom humming with her hair up in a towel. She rounded the four-poster to find Severus sitting on the couch. He looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Oh, knock it off!" Delia said in her Kansas accent. "It ain't like you haven't seen my hair up in a towel before!" He continued grinning. Delia walked over to her trunk and set her book on top.  
  
  
  
"Do you want your present now?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"You'll see. I'll be back," he said opening the door and leaving the room. Delia went over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She removed the towel and dried her hair with her wand. Delia went to the bathroom to hang the towel up. She came out to find Severus had returned holding a small package and a red rose. The rose stood out against his black attire. He handed Delia the rose and led her to the couch. Once seated, he handed her the package wrapped in gold paper with a white bow. Delia carefully opened the package. She opened the box. Inside was a Swiss watch with a dark blue face. The numbers were in silver. Where there should have been a twelve there was diamond in its place. The band was platinum. Delia's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. She sat there holding the box.  
  
"I know, I know. I shouldn't have," Severus said. "But I did anyway. A lady needs a good watch. So tell me my little fiancé what is the time?"  
  
"Um, it's…uh…" Delia's voice trailed off. She was still in shock.  
  
"I should write this date down!" Severus said laughing. "The day I made Delia lost for words." He took the watch out of the box. He slipped the watch on her left wrist. Delia brought her wrist to her face and just kept blinking. She could see it fine. But recently some things were having problems coming into view close up after awhile. Especially after reading for long periods of time. All Delia had to do was look up and blink and it would all be fine.  
  
"You know you really really really shouldn't have!" Delia exclaimed, taking her wrist down.  
  
"There is the Delia I know! You say that every time I give you something nice. I don't know what I'd do if one day you just said 'it's what I've always wanted, thank you.'"  
  
"It-it is wh-what I-I-I-I have always wanted," she managed to stammer out. "Th-thank y-y-you!"  
  
Severus put his arm around Delia and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and said, "You're welcome." Delia pulled Severus into a kiss. When they stopped sometime later Delia gazed into Severus's black eyes.  
  
"You know I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too," he said in his silky voice. "Is there any reason in particular you are wearing my dressing gown?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hm, I see. Is there a reason why you switched from fish pajamas to this new lavender nightie? You know it may be summer, but it does get cold down here."  
  
"Oh, if I get cold I can cuddle up to you," she said.  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Are you cold now?"  
  
"Yep," she drawled out.  
  
"Poor you. You should wear something warmer," he said in a subdued voice. Delia got off the couch. She went over to one of her bright yellow bags. She unzipped the big one on wheels and pulled out her fish pajamas. She was about to go and change when Severus came up behind her. She wheeled around and before she could say anything his mouth was on hers. She dropped the pajamas. The next thing Delia knew the bathrobe she was wearing came off. Delia pulled away from Severus's kiss. She placed her hands on his chest. She shot Severus a steamy glance.  
  
She grabbed his robe and in a blaze of heated passion, Delia ripped it. Severus spoke in a low whisper, "As you know the door is locked."  
  
"Yes, as it should be," she replied casually.  
  
"Our bed chamber is off the Floo Network."  
  
"Yes, it's been off for quite sometime," she said nonchalantly ripping his shirt.  
  
"Are you quite finished?"  
  
"Nope," she replied undoing his belt. Before she could get any further he picked Delia up and threw her on the bed. He kicked off his boots and pushed down his pants. He got on the bed next to Delia.  
  
"So what's under this new nightie?" he asked.  
  
"Skin, hair, sweat, some of your cologne-Obsession-, frilly knickers…"  
  
"Frilly knickers. What would you be wearing these for?"  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"Good enough for me," Severus said and then his tone changed to a more serious one,  
  
"Delia before one jumps the other have you considered some form of birth control? Not that it's any of my business-"  
  
"Yes, I have. I'm on what Muggles call 'The Pill.' And it is your business as much as it's mine. I've been on it since Christmas. I should have told you."  
  
"It never came up and I never thought about it," Severus said. "I love you enough to know that we are not ready for children. I know you would be a great mother, no doubt about it." He gave Delia a long tender kiss. "Did I mention the door is locked…"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Delia woke up the next morning before Severus. She was wrapped up tightly in his arms. She loved Severus more then ever. He had been gentle. Her dorm mate Jan told her roomies the account of losing her virginity with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. She said it was painful and she did cry. Delia did cry but Severus kept kissing her and telling her he loved her over and over. She knew she could never tire of those three little words. Delia felt warm and content next to Severus. Delia closed her eyes and fell asleep in the warm happiness.  
  
Delia reawakened sometime later. Severus was tousling her hair playfully. Delia gave him a smile and said, "Good morning…I think."  
  
He chuckled, "Or rather good afternoon. It's after one."  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"I don't know, really. I usually take the first day everyone is gone and do nothing."  
  
"I'm usually on a long journey back to Kansas. This is the first day after everything is over and said with to do nothing. I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Do nothing. Don't think, just close your eyes."  
  
Delia shut her eyes. "I can't stop my brain. I keep thinking about you."  
  
"You do? What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Not telling!"  
  
"You are bad, I'm going to have to give you detention and fifty points from Hufflepuff. I thought you knew better, Miss Wheelrite."  
  
"What time do I have to report by, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Now is a good time for me."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Delia and Severus finally emerged for dinner. Most of the staff had left. The only people left were, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, and Argus Filch left along with Delia and Severus. Delia felt strange sitting with what were once her educators. They were now going to be working side by side. If it weren't for the Slytherin banners hanging all over the place the vast room would have seemed empty. Severus had been happy his House had won the House Cup for the seventh year running.  
  
Delia sighed and looked over to the Hufflepuff table where she once sat with her Quidditch team and friends and gazed at her instructors. Half the time she was making jokes about most of them. Eighty percent of her jokes were about Severus. She smiled and thought, Boy does life ever give you a loop. Delia ate her dinner and then excused herself.  
  
Delia went back down to the bedchamber. She found Nell and fed her. Delia began to clean out her trunk. She had to sort through every paper, books and anything else she found. Most of it was useless now anyway. She decided to sell back her school robes and textbooks. She kept the Potions Book. After all, A.J. had signed it. She then, after an argument with herself, resolved to keep her Muggle Studies book. She thought it might come in handy as a bad example of how the Wizard world perceived the Muggles. By the time Severus came back, she had her trunk cleared out. Delia was pulling House Patches off her robes. Delia looked up at Severus. Nell had flown over and was perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Where is Nell going to stay when we go to Kansas? " Delia asked.  
  
"I asked A.J. if he could look after her. He had no problems with it."  
  
"Cool. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to sell back my old books and robes. Do you want to come? Then later that afternoon at two we have that press conference to officially announce us as the new Chasers. I'm supposed to be there by one. I have to stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies to pick up my new Quidditch robes. We can get some lunch and shop."  
  
"Of course I'll go with you. Can I come to the press conference?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Until my paperwork gets processed we'll have to use the Floo Network. Speaking of that we need Floo Powder."  
  
"I also need to drop off my supplies list for next term. When do you have to have your list for classes in?"  
  
"I think next month. I don't have a clue what to do though."  
  
"Oh you will think of something, Professor Wheelrite."  
  
"So I'm Professor Wheelrite now! Sounds weird."  
  
"Why yes, it does. I like it!" he said, "But I do have a question. Once we are married are you going to be called Professor Wheelrite or Professor Snape?"  
  
A smile crossed Delia's face, "I'd like to see the looks on the students faces when they go, SNAPE IS TEAHING MUGGLE STUDIES! Then they walk in and go hey where's Snape? Then, I'll say, I am Professor Snape. And they'll be like, get outta here, no you aren't! Then I'll say you figure it out." Severus and Delia were both laughing.  
  
"That is one I'd like to see!"  
  
***  
  
Delia ran into Josh and Nicola at Quality Quidditch Supplies the next day in Diagon Alley. Delia said she was and that she was there to collect her robes. The shop assistant dropped what he was doing immediately. He called on everyone who wasn't busy to bring out the robes. Delia looked confused until Nicola spoke up.  
  
"We get eight sets of robes Dee! We get two home practice, one photo shoot, two game day and two away robes and one away practice robe!"  
  
"Wow, I think I'm going to have to buy a wardrobe just to keep all these robes in." The shop assistants began to bring out Delia's robes. The three of them together were drawing quite an attention as they were being fit for their Puddlemere United robes in navy blue and the emblem of the golden two crossed bulrushes. "It's change from our old Huff robes!"  
  
"I'll say! I can't believe we get eight!" Josh exclaimed, "Think of all the ladies I can pick up! I'm Josh Friedell Puddlemere United Chaser! Wow!"  
  
"Where's your Severus?" Nicola asked.  
  
"He went to drop of his class supply list. He should be meeting me here any minute now. Do you think we cause all this commotion? We are being treated like stars." The crowd of onlookers was growing by the number. Delia saw Severus push through. He looked dazed. He entered the shop and walked over to Delia only to be confronted by the shop manager.  
  
"Sir, I can't allow you to go any further."  
  
"That is my fiancée back there being fit for her robes! She told me to meet her here!" Severus looked angry.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I can't-" All of a sudden Delia jumped off her stool and ran over to Severus. She gave him a quick kiss and told the manger to push off.  
  
"My goodness! You three have caused a uproar in Diagon Alley!" Severus exclaimed. "I heard about it all the way down at Flourish and Blotts! The Puddlemere Three, that's what you are being called. I almost couldn't get in here!"  
  
"Sorry dear! We didn't know!" Delia said getting back on the stool for her fitting.  
  
"It's alright. I didn't know I was marrying a celebrity. Am I the first to get your autograph?"  
  
"Of course you are. You are my number one fan!"  
  
"Ahhhhh how sweet!" Nicola said. "Severus is Delia's number one fan. Ahhhhh how swwweeeeeeeettttttttt!"  
  
"Oh shut up. Anyway where's Josh?"  
  
"I think he's chatting up the ladies in his new uniform!" Severus said with a laugh.  
  
***  
  
After about thirty minuets Delia was ready to leave. All of her robes were fitted. Puddlemere had already taken care of the expense. It was just funny to see Severus carrying all eight Quidditch robes. He refused to let Delia carry them. At least Severus had taken back Delia's textbooks. All that was left was selling back the old school robes. They stopped at Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions. Delia ran in and came out five minutes later. She took half of her new uniforms away from Severus. They headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.  
  
Once lunch was finished they left for the press conference. Delia had instructions to arrive in the main office at the stadium. Delia emerged followed by Severus. A secretary greeted them with her hair twisted up in a French Twist.  
  
"You must be Delia Wheelrite and who is this with you?"  
  
"This is my fiancée, Professor Severus Snape, " Delia replied.  
  
"Very well then, come with me to the locker room. I have instructions from Coach Slade that you are to change into your Photo Shoot Robes. Then Andre will be by to style your hair. By the way Miss Wheelrite you are late. You are fined ten galleons."  
  
Delia shot Severus a confused look. He reached out and held her hand. The secretary showed them the locker room. It looked more like a lounge to Delia. Players had their own separate dressing room. The main room had tables, chairs, couches and an excellent view of the Quidditch Pitch. It even had it's own bar! There was a door that exited out to a platform that they could then fly down to the pitch. Delia went over and looked out onto the pitch.  
  
"Awesome!" she shrieked dropping her Quidditch Robes. The pitch was vast. It was well taken care of. The stands could seat five thousand people. There were banners up all over the place advertising wizard products. Severus came over and looked. He was impressed too. He had been to one professional Quidditch match when he was small. Delia had to be pried away by Nicola. Severus followed Delia into her private dressing room. The room contained a couch and a wardrobe. It even had its own shower and sink. It also had a dressing table. The room was painted blue and had the club emblem painted all around.  
  
"Severus," Delia said. "Is this how it's supposed to be?"  
  
"I think so. You need to change. I think this is your Photo Shoot robe. Yes, that's what it's labeled as. I'll leave."  
  
"No, you can stay. It's my dressing room or so it says on the door." Delia changed quickly. Severus had to admit she looked good in her new robes. He was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. Coach Slade and what appeared to be Andre entered.  
  
"Yes, I can see she is the pretty one! I will do her hair up to make her look like a man eater!" Andre exclaimed. "Sit, sit, sit! I haven't got all day!" Delia sat down at the dressing table. Andre picked up a brush and brushed Delia's hair. He began to use his styling implements making Delia's hair fabulous. He then looked at Delia's nails. He smiled and said she didn't need a manicure. Delia had cheated; she went and got one in London.  
  
"I remember you, Delia," Coach Marvin Slade said. He was a man in his late fifties with graying brown hair and green eyes. He reminded Delia of her old softball coach. "I heard you were late. I won't fine you this time. I'm putting you on a warning. Just remember it's ten Galleons for every minute you are late. I see you have a man in here. I will not tolerate this type of behaviour!"  
  
"Coach Slade this is my fiancée! Professor Severus Snape!"  
  
"Oh well then, sorry mate. I'll have to put your name down and give you pass."  
  
"It's not a problem," Severus said reassuringly.  
  
"So our little Quidditch star is engaged!" said Slade. "I'll have to put that in the press release. Would you like his name released?"  
  
"It's up to Severus."  
  
"I don't mind. What information do you need?" Severus asked.  
  
"You name and job will do. Delia can answer anything else at the press conference. Just jot down everything for me…that's a good lad…cheers. Delia I expect you out in five minutes in the Bulrush Lounge."  
  
"Yes, sir." Coach Slade and Andre left. Delia looked in the mirror. He hair was just sleeked down, nothing too fantastic. Delia stood up from the dressing table and headed out in Severus in tow. Josh and Nicola looked just as lost as Delia and Severus.  
  
"Good you all are here now," Coach Slade said. "Let me introduce you all around. This is Zee Anders, she in charge of PR. This is my secretary Della Timms; I think you met her earlier. This is our trainer Jorg Piers. This is your captain and Seeker Luke Dimp. Over here are the two Beaters Pamela Acks and Flora Watercastle. This is our Keeper Jack Tanner. Everyone this is Josh Friedell, Nicola Rogers and Delia Wheelrite soon to be Delia Snape with her fiancée Professor Severus Snape." The team and staff all shook hands with the new crew. "Now that you all have been introduced we have a Press Conference to get to." 


	3. Meet The Press

Hallo! Welcome back to the next weekly installment. I'll try my best to have this stuff out ASAP. But being a full time student and trying to learn the Fly Camel take up a lot o time.  
  
So here goes with my usual:  
  
Many thanks to my beta readers One again I want to say thanks to my beta readers Callie, Juryu, Tiffany and brigidt startly. Their posted fics can be found in my profile under favorites. GO CHECK'EM OUT! Great fics and good reading!  
  
****Many thanks to the Big C and the Big J****  
  
I gotta say thanks to MITTER!  
  
Thank you for the reviews from Starlight and ferguspork.  
  
A special thanks to acree—my southern pal  
  
And thanks from u know who i am. I DO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
  
MMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ch 2-Meet The Press  
  
The Press Room was a mess. Flash bulbs popped everywhere. The WWN was broadcasting this live. Anyone who had to do anything with Quidditch was there. Severus was handed a pass and he sat at the back of the room. The team took seats at the main table. Delia sat in-between Josh and Nicola. Zee Anders gave her speech introducing the new Chasers and hopes for the team. Zee opened the floor up to questions. The first one came from Derek Willins voice of Quidditch on the WWN.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite it says here in the press package you are engaged. To whom are you engaged? It's not confirmed."  
  
Delia realized she wasn't in the mood to explain about Severus just yet and replied, "I prefer not to disclose that information until all of my friends and family back in Kansas have been introduced."  
  
"Miss Wheelrite! Alan Sand of Quidditch Weekly. You are an American that attended Hogwarts. How did you and your two best friends end up as Chasers?"  
  
"We all tried out. It was our second year. We somehow made it. You could say it was 'magical.'" The entire room burst into laughter.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite! Alan Sand again, how many years were you captain and for what house did you play?"  
  
"I was the Captain for three years on the Hufflepuff House Team."  
  
"Miss Wheelrite! Nick here from Quidditch News. Does your family know you are engaged?"  
  
"Yes, they do. They are happy for me. After they found out in a round about sort of way"  
  
The questions kept coming. They all wanted to know about Delia and her homeland. Josh and Nicola looked irritated. No one was asking them questions. This was after all their press conference too. Nicola was sick of Delia always getting the attention.  
  
Finally, Zee broke in saying that was all the time they had for today. There was to be a short photo shoot on the Pitch and later in the week official photos would be sent out.  
  
Minutes later on the pitch Delia had a headache from all the bulbs flashing. She didn't know where Severus was. Delia was getting sick of, "Smile real pretty love! Show us the ring!" Finally it was over and the press left. However, there was matter of more 'official photos.' First there were the group shots followed by the Chaser shots and then individual shots.  
  
Delia, Josh and Nicola had never been posed so much. Zee kept saying the same over and over to the photographer who couldn't stop snapping away. "Delia is the good girl. She's the dear sweet pretty one. The girl next door! She's the man-eater! She's the charming and witty one. But fellas she is already taken, mate! I want that captured on film! Nicola is the homely lady most women are. We want to show that all women are athletic and beauties. Josh is the ladies man. He has charm any lady could melt in his presence. I WANT ALL OF THIS ON FILM! Delia smile more! Nicola stop smirking so! Josh just keep what you are doing up. Delia let's see that ring! Look more romantic Delia, dreamy romantic. THAT'S IT! GOOD GOOD!"  
  
The individual shots were just as bad. Delia had to smile and hold her hand up constantly. Her ring always seemed to be at the wrong angle. Delia hadn't been picked at like this since her ice-skating days. After an hour Delia was dismissed. She went to the locker room to change. She found Severus looking out on to the pitch. She stormed into her dressing room. Severus trailed in after her.  
  
"God, what a nightmare!" Delia exclaimed, "I haven't been posed so much since I won that Junior Ice Skating title back when I was eleven. If I'm told to smile one more time I'm going to go nuts!" She flopped down on the dressing table stool. She looked in the mirror. She did a pose and a smile. Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It will be over soon," he reassured her. "You three are just new. Quidditch hasn't seen three excellent young players in awhile. I know it's a lot. You went from being a nobody and then to a household name in the Wizarding World. Of course they are going to gobble you up! You are the unique one. No British team has even seen an American before on any of their teams. And with you being engaged that is what is going to make you irresistible. Men want what they can't have. You my dear are radiant. You look good in photos. You really do look like everyone's sweet heart. So therefore the one lucky man that has you is one lucky guy."  
  
Delia turned smiled at herself in the mirror and giggled. "So my one lucky guy what shall we do for dinner? I am starved!"  
  
***  
  
The next day Delia reported to practice early. There was once again another photo shoot this time it was with Nimbus. Delia changed into her Photo Shoot robes. Andre came in and did her hair, once satisfied he left. Delia walked with Severus out to the pitch. Nimbus had everything all set up including the background. Zee walked up with who appeared to be some folks from Nimbus.  
  
"Delia, good. You are here," she said. "This is Mr. Nimbus, head of Nimbus Broom Company. And this is Jeanie Loker in charge of PR for Nimbus. You will be receiving a new Nimbus 2000 for your use. Now if you would come this way we need some photos of you with the broom and riding the broom."  
  
Delia was whisked away. She was handed a broom. She steeped up on the photographers' platform with a sky blue background with wispy white clouds. She was posed and told much the same as yesterday. Smile, show us the ring love and look dreamier. Delia thought she wasn't a Quidditch Player she was freakin' super model! Severus just stood by patiently. Delia had told him he didn't have to come. He insisted that he should.  
  
Delia was told to mount her broom. She was thrown a Quaffel and told to make it look like she was heading for the goal. The background all of a sudden changed to Hoops. One of the photographers' helpers cast a spell to make wind shoot from his wand. Delia put her goal face on and made it look like she was going to chuck that Quaffel. The added breeze made her hair fly all over. After many photos she was excused. Josh and Nicola were next. They went through much the same. Only Nicola was told to look more homely and quit smirking. Josh was told just keep up the good work.  
  
Severus was examining a Nimbus 2000 that was laying on the ground on a sheet. He was impressed. He wasn't much into racing brooms. His old Nimbus 1001 had served him well in his Quidditch playing days. He still had it stuffed away in his office. He used it for the occasional referee job. He couldn't wait to borrow Delia's. He did want to take it out. Mr. Nimbus saw Severus admiring Delia's broom. He walked over to Severus.  
  
"It's dandy of a broom. What are you to Delia? Her father?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm her fiancée," Severus replied in an annoyed manner. He wasn't that old.  
  
"Terribly sorry! I knew she was engaged but at the time of the press releases it wasn't announced to whom she was engaged!"  
  
"It's alright," he said smugly, "I'm Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and Head of Slytherin House."  
  
"Nice to meet you Professor Snape."  
  
"My pleasure. I remember when you first came out with the Nimbus line. My parents purchased me one of the early 1001s. I still have it and use it for the occasional refereeing at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, the 1001s were excellent. Tell you what let's walk over here and get you a Nimbus 2000. Let's take one out and you can tell me what you think of it, since it's not on the market yet."  
  
Delia saw Severus and Mr. Nimbus take off during the entire team shot. Severus whipped around the stadium. He was impressed even more by the Nimbus's handling. He thought it was a top of the line broom. Very fast indeed! He landed on the center of the pitch and had a look of excitement on his face. Mr. Nimbus landed next to Severus.  
  
"I said they were a dandy."  
  
"Yes, I concur, very fast!" exclaimed Severus. "I can see why Puddlemere United would choose such a fine broom. When are theses up for sale?"  
  
"Next month. If you are considering purchasing one, don't bother. Just take that one back with you to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh I couldn't do that!" Severus said.  
  
"Yes you can and will. Consider it an apology," said Mr. Nimbus.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Severus and Delia were out on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. Severus and Delia were playing one on one Quidditch with a Quaffel. They took turns acting as Keeper. Once nightfall was upon them they had to stop. They didn't go inside, the evening was too nice. It was balmy summer evening filled with a clear sky and bright stars. Delia spread a blanket out on the Quidditch Pitch that she had carried out earlier in the picnic basket. She laid her broom down on the blanket and took a seat. Severus joined her with the bottle of champagne he had placed in the basket along with two glasses. He sat down next to Delia and opened the bottle.  
  
"What's the occasion?" she asked.  
  
"Do I need one every time I want to have some champagne with my little fiancée?" he asked pouring the champagne and handing her a glass.  
  
"No, not at all," she said taking the glass. She held up her glass, "Cheers." Their glasses touched making a soft clinking sound. Severus wrapped his arms around Delia, lay down on the blanket and pulled her on to his chest. They gazed at the stars. Delia propped herself up on her elbow and with her free hand she twiddled a lock of Severus's hair around her finger. Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing touch.  
  
He opened his eyes sometime later.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she said removing her hand from his hair. She bent her head down and kissed him.  
  
"You know the only people left at Hogwarts are you, me, Albus, Minevira, Flitch and Hagrid."  
  
"Oh, really? Are you suggesting something?"  
  
"I could be."  
  
"I'll gladly rip your shirt. But I think you should leave the robe on…" 


	4. Homecoming

Hello All! Thanks for coming back! Sorry about posting late. Last week my sister came in for a visit and it was mid term exams. I didn't have time.  
  
I will say thanks to my one beta reader who did proofread and send it back! Thanks Juryu!  
  
Thanks to Jade for reviewing.  
  
Hello to acree!  
  
Special thanks to the Big J and the Big C  
  
Here goes!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ch 3-Homecoming  
  
  
  
Delia and Severus went back into the school looking a little guilty. Luckily, no one was about to see them. It was after midnight when they finally came in. Delia had fallen asleep while wrapped in Severus's robe. She wasn't really tired. But she knew she had practice in the afternoon.  
  
Delia flopped down on the couch in the bedchamber. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened when Nell landed on Delia's stomach. Delia held out her hand and Nell stepped up. Delia sat up and set the raven on her shoulder. Nell started grooming Delia's hair. Severus joined Delia on the couch. He put his arm around Delia. Nell started throwing a fit. He removed his arm.  
  
"Nell is quite the boss, isn't she?" he said offended.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what's gotten into her."  
  
"Ravens are protective of their mistresses," he said. "The day we had our fight Nell wouldn't eat. She refused at first to send my letter to you. I'm amazed she stayed after she came back. Most ravens would have flown away."  
  
"I wonder why she stayed?" Delia asked.  
  
"I don't know. My guess is she knew you would come back for her. She knew you couldn't stay away. I think she knew you and I couldn't be without one another. Ravens are smart. Anyway, I was thinking that you would need a flat when you go to Oxford. We should start looking sometime this week. Also, you will need a room with a fireplace. There will be some nights you have to study at the library and other things. I should know. You know I went to Oxford and got a graduate degree in Chemistry. I went to school and taught at the same time. I do know what you will be going through. Also being a Quidditch idol will add some more to the mix."  
  
"I know. I hope I don't lose my mind!"  
  
"I know you well enough to know that will not happen!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Delia and Severus set out for Oxford. After looking at three flats and ruling them out due to the lack of a fireplace they found a room in boarding house. The room had a fireplace. But it was a bit bijou. It had a desk, small bookcase, wardrobe, basin and small chest of drawers. The bed was small. Severus smiled when he thought of how close he would have to sleep to Delia when he did stay. Delia said thanks and that they would consider it and let the owner know within the hour.  
  
After looking at three more boarding house Delia settled on the room at Rosemary's Boarding House. She was informed she could move in the middle of August. Severus gave Rosemary the down payment. Rosemary thought the manwho had introduced himself as Professor Snape was a man having an affair on his wife. He had the most wonderful accent that ran in men who had been educated well. She knew she would be seeing more of that man in black.  
  
Delia looked at her watch. She still had two hours before practice. Delia and Severus decided to go back to Hogwarts. Severus still had to clean out the wardrobe so Delia could hang some clothes. Severus finished just as Delia was heading off for practice. She had already changed into her Puddlemere United robes. She grabbed her Nimbus and kissed Severus. Severus said he would come along and watch for a while.  
  
Delia made it on time and walked out onto the field. Severus took a seat in the stands and watched. The main team would be playing the reserve team. Coach Slade wanted to see how the new players acted with the team. They were going to play a short game of Quidditch. Coach Slade at anytime could call it off. He would be acting as referee. The Quaffel was at large. Josh got a hold of it first. He then passed it over to Nicola. With speed Nicola thrust herself downward and passed the Quaffel onto Delia. Delia rose and flew towards the goal. She had to duck a Buldger that threw her off. One of the reserve Chasers was coming up in front of Delia. Delia quickly did the move that made her famous at Hogwarts. She hung upside down and thrust the ball towards Josh. She quickly swung herself up and rose just missing the reserve Chaser. Nicola scored. Delia hung back and waited. She saw the reserve Chasers passing the Quaffel back and forth. Delia noticed their rhythm and went after them she found the weak spot and intercepted the Quaffel. She threw it upwards to Nicola. Josh saw this and Delia and Josh began what they called The Zing Zingers also know as the Woollongong Shimmy. They would change positions all over the field passing the Quaffel to one another. Delia was the last to get the Quaffel. She put it through the hoop.  
  
The game went on for an hour. The Three, as Delia, Josh and Nicola were called did every move mentioned in Quidditch Through the Ages. They also did the ones they invented at Hogwarts. The new team was playing brilliantly together. The reserve Chasers was wondering if they could keep up. The Three were brilliant. Coach Slade called the game to a halt. So far The Three had scored one hundred and ten points. The reserve Chasers only had forty. Coach Slade was overjoyed. He could feel they would win the European Cup title again and the League title. Puddlemere United was once again a better team then the Wilbourne Wasps who currently held the League Title.  
  
The team was given a pep talk and dismissed to the locker room. Once in the Lounge Zee was there handing out the official photos and posters along with Nimbus posters. Delia didn't even bother to open hers. She would open them with Severus. She went to her dressing room and showered and changed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Delia and Severus were in his classroom opening her posters. They had sent several of each. The first one was the team shot. Delia was smiling, dreamy and looking as if she was in love. Nicola had a perplexed look and Josh looked like a lady-killer with his smile.  
  
Delia finally found the poster she had wanted to see. It was the one where her hand with the engagement ring was resting delicately on her right shoulder.  
  
"I think that is the best picture I have seen of you Delia," Severus said taken back. Delia did look romantic and lost in a wistful gaze. It looked as if she was thinking about her man. The caption on the poster read:  
  
Puddlemere United Chaser Delia P. Wheelrite.  
  
Part of the crew since this season.  
  
Favourite food: Baklava.  
  
Favourite colour: Lavender.  
  
Favourite holiday: Valentines Day.  
  
Favourite Hobby: Taking champagne bubble baths.  
  
Favourite flower: Red Roses  
  
Martial Status: Taken fellas. See ring.  
  
Beat Back those Buldgers, Ladies, and Chuck That Quaffel Here!  
  
"Wow, I look that good?" Delia asked.  
  
"I am afraid you do. I didn't know your favoruite holiday was Valentines Day! I thought it was that holiday you called the Fourth of July and New Years Eve."  
  
"They are. Zee must have come up with it. They are trying to make me look all sweet!"  
  
"I knew about baklava and lavender. I know roses aren't your flower. Tulips are! But these champagne bubble baths I knew nothing about! Hmmmmmmmm…"  
  
"What is wrong it?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing. Do you by chance take these baths alone?" he asked pulling her into an embrace and kissed her.  
  
"Well it kinda depends. If my fiancée is with me and he goes and draws me a nice warm bath and happens to be there when I get there and already in the water -"  
  
Before she could say anymore Severus ran out of the classroom. Delia walked into their bedchambers. She heard running water. She had to smile. Severus was trying. She also noticed he had pitched out his silk dressing gown onto the bed. Delia undressed and slipped it on. She was going to take her time going to the bathroom. She finally gave in and opened the door. Delia walked over to the bath and stuck her toe in the bubbles and warmth. She deemed the water warm enough. She disrobed and slowly lowered herself into the tub. She leaned back against Severus. He handed her a glass of champagne.  
  
"Where do you come up with all this champagne?" she asked.  
  
"I keep a few bottles around. This is my last one though. I need to buy more. Also, we need to go to Muggle London. We are going to pick up our…what do you call those things I sent off for a week ago?"  
  
"Airline tickets. I hope you have a passport!"  
  
"I do. The Ministry took care of it. I went to Paris once. I was in college at the time. Other then that I haven't been to the Muggle World much. Truthfully, I'm scared to travel on one of those contraptions. I don't see how you can do it! If anything happens we are apperating off! Licensed be damned!"  
  
"Oh the plane won't crash. Once when I was going home for Christmas something went wrong with an engine-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it! Stop it! Stop it! This is supposed to be romantic. I have candlelight, bubbles, a nice warm bath, champagne, I even went as far as to bring out some strawberries."  
  
A smile crossed Delia's face. She knew the strawberries were left over from breakfast. But she wouldn't tell him that! She took one of the strawberries he thrust in her face. "This was very sweet of you."  
  
"Anything for my little fiancée."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Delia took a drink of her champagne. Severus bought the expensive stuff. Then Delia thought eh, I'm a Quidditch star. I can afford to! Then it finally hit her how much she would be making. She drained the glass.  
  
"Go easy on that stuff Delia! It's the only bottle I have left! You look as if you just discovered something," he said pouring her more from the bottle.  
  
"It just sunk in how much I'll be making playing for Puddlemere United. I think I'm going to need a bigger vault until we get married then we may have to get two or three!"  
  
Severus laughed, "Delia, I'm not worried. I did see in the contract how much you would be getting. The only thing I ask is that you remember who you are and don't get a big head. But with you I'm not worried."  
  
"Thanks. I'm more worried about telling Dad we've shacked up. That is going to be fun!"  
  
***  
  
A week and a half later Severus found himself walking off a plane into Wichita Mid Continent Airport. The plane they had been on was what Delia called a dinky puddle jumper. Whatever that was. It only seated fifty people. What scared Severus was the plane in London. Delia said it was a Boeing 747. She then told him they built parts for it in Wichita. He would just have to wait and see. It was a small airport Severus noticed. Delia took his hand and led him to the baggage claim. Delia looked around for her parents. She couldn't find them. Severus claimed the bags. Delia waited until the crowd thinned out. She still couldn't find Josie, Albert or Elle.  
  
"I told them to be here on the phone!" Delia cried. "It's ten-thirty and no one is here! Where is everyone?"  
  
"Don't get upset. We will just take a taxi to your mothers."  
  
"HA! In Wichita to Derby? You are nuts. I'm going to get some change and call someone for a ride. This is nuts."  
  
***  
  
An hour later Severus was riding in Jake Hillsen's van. Delia had called a friend of hers to come pick her and Severus up. Her friends' father had heard Delia was home and insisted he come along too. Her friend was a small blonde girl with glasses who answered to the name of Danae. Severus was too tired to follow the girls' conversation. Severus was having trouble adjusting to the climate. Delia had warned him summer was warm in Kansas.  
  
They finally reached the small town of Derby. They turned off onto a heavily traveled residential street. Severus looked out the window. The houses looked different then the ones in England. They seemed much bigger and the lawns were larger. Even though it was dark, Severus noticed it was quiet and no one was about. But what did baffle him was a farmhouse that looked as if suburbia had caught up with it. The horse, ponies and sheep looked out of place.  
  
They reached the house on 2267 Briarwood Lane. The house was big, so Severus thought. The yard was neatly manicured. So were all the others around it. Jake dropped them off. Delia opened the front door of the house. He was hit by a cold blast of air. The Kansas summer evening was warm, which made the cold air feel like the artic. Delia turned on a light inside the living room.  
  
Severus walked in carrying the bag Delia had loaned him. He was shocked to see the entire room was a shrine to Delia. It had all of her trophies and various photos from ice-skating. Delia shut the door and walked into the dining room and threw her bag down. She then went into the kitchen. Severus set his bag down and trailed after Delia. Muggle homes confused him. This one mystified him.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Delia said.  
  
"Yes, I am too. I'm afraid to ask what is there to eat?"  
  
"Me too. Let me open the fridge and see." Delia opened the door to a big white box. She pulled out a carton of eggs. "I can make us some scrambled eggs and toast!"  
  
Severus nodded. He took a seat at the kitchen table. Delia banged around in the kitchen. She was looking for an omelet pan. She couldn't find one. Delia noticed most of the pans in the kitchen that had once been there were now gone. Delia in the end had to fry the eggs. There wasn't any bread. But there was some oatmeal. It looked as if no one had really used the kitchen. Delia felt strange in her own home. Delia mostly poked at her food. All of a sudden she wasn't hungry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked.  
  
"This kitchen!" she replied. "Can you believe at one point and time it had every bit and bob of gadgetry? Now, it has…nothing. I think dad took it all. I also noticed the dining room had changed. I'm wondering what now? Gee, talk about being a stranger in your own home. Well, I guess it's not my home anymore. I never thought I'd say this; the dungeons are more my home then here. Hello my name is Delia, my dwelling in a dungeon. Sounds kinda cool. Why is it you always turn out to be the person you never thought you would be?"  
  
"Whoa! That's a loaded question for this hour and after a long journey. But I will say this to you. Your own mind is your worst enemy."  
  
"I agree. Anyway I'm off to take bath or shower. Do you need one?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would feel better. I smell like an air plane"  
  
"First I had better go see if we even have a bathtub or shower. Mom said she was going to be doing a little redecorating. But a little in her words can mean a full teardown of the house."  
  
Severus followed Delia upstairs carrying his luggage. Delia left hers because she said she had stuff in her room. Delia opened her bedroom door. The room was just how Delia had left it. Severus thought it looked as bare as the bedchamber he and Delia shared. The only nice thing was Delia had a balcony overlooking the backyard. The room was painted in what Delia said was butter cream. It gave it a soft yellowish appearance when Delia turned on the lamp next to her bed. Severus was looking at the computer on Delia's desk.  
  
"That old thing is slower then molasses," she said. "You didn't understand it did you?"  
  
"No, Muggle things confused me. I'm just lost here. Also being in America has completely baffled me. I miss my robes and potions. I can't wait to get back."  
  
"You know, I know what you mean. I've had to remove anything that looks like witchcraft. I think the only thing you'll recognize is that patch on the mirror. All my friends here think it was just my school patch."  
  
"They don't know the truth do they?" Severus asked.  
  
"No. I was told to keep it hush hush. They all think I went to a posh boarding school overseas. Danae is one of my friends who thinks that. I had to explain you were just a friend of mine who graduated years a head. I'm not ready to explain everything. I know I'm going to have to sooner or later. The more I think about the more this situation sounds weird. I quit trying to make sence of it all."  
  
"That's a lot easier. I do have a question. I know you and I are living together now, but where am I sleeping tonight?"  
  
"I have no idea when Mom and Elle are coming back. I don't even know where they are. They could be here in the morning or not. So I better see if there is a guest bedroom." She went out the door. Severus heard her walk down the hallway, open a door, sigh and come back. "The guest bedroom is storage."  
  
"I can sleep on the couch downstairs."  
  
"No, if mom finds us sleeping together-oh well. Her problem not mine. I'll be down the hall taking a bath. You can either join me or stay here."  
  
***  
  
The next morning there was still no sign of Josie or Elle. Severus found Delia on the phone down in the kitchen. She was talking to or rather yelling at Albert.  
  
"Who was supposed to pick us up…Mom was…Uh-huh…you are in LA for a chef's thing…Danae's dad did…okay…no problem…you'll be back next week…cool…see you then…love you lots Daddy…bye-bye." Delia hung up the phone and turned to Severus. "Dad is in LA. He'll be back next week. Mom and Elle are somewhere. We still have no food. If you are hungry I can make you some oatmeal or we can go out to eat then go to the store."  
  
"Oatmeal is fine. I could go for some coffee or is that asking for too much?"  
  
"Mom has instant."  
  
Severus looked at her blankly. "Do I want to know?"  
  
"No, screw this. Get dressed we are going out."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Delia and Severus we seated in Josie's Ford Mustang. For some reason Delia's Honda was gone. She wasn't worried. The red Mustang was fun to drive. Delia reversed out of the garage. Severus looked as if he was going to be sick. It was scary enough Delia was driving. Delia backed out of the drive and honked at one of her neighbors. They took off down the road.  
  
"When was the last time you drove?" he asked while gripping the edge of the seat.  
  
"Spring holidays. I'm freaking you out aren't I?"  
  
"Why would you think that," he replied nonchalantly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"McDonalds. I can't think of anywhere else."  
  
"Are you trying to poison me?"  
  
"Why yes I am. Ever have it?"  
  
"Once. I was with Dumbledore. We went to the one in Piccadilly Circus. Why are eating cheeseburgers for breakfast?"  
  
"They don't serve burgers at this time of day. They have breakfast until ten-thirty." Delia said turning into the McDonalds parking lot. She parked and they got out. Severus had no idea what to order. He ordered what Delia ordered, an Egg McMuffin, hash browns and coffee. Severus got weird looks in the small town McDonalds. It was his accent and the fact he was wearing all black. Delia was dressed in shorts and tank top. She was wearing sandals. Severus thought they made quite a pair. He was in black slacks and a long sleeve shirt. They day was already heating up. Delia said it was going to get hotter.  
  
Delia carried the tray over to table. She sat the tray down and asked if Severus wanted anything else. He shook his head. Delia sat down and handed him his breakfast wrapped up in a yellow paper. He figured out how to open it and took a bite. It had an out of the ordinary taste. He took a drink of the coffee and made a face.  
  
"I know it's nasty. I promise tomorrow I'll cook something."  
  
"This is fine. Like I said I'm just confused in the Muggle World."  
  
"HEY THERE SHE IS!" cried out a girl running over to Delia followed by five other people. "I knew if you were up you'd be here! Dee, you are soooooo predictable! Hey, who's this?"  
  
"Good morning Alice. This is Severus. Severus this is Alice, Elaine, Patrick, John, Frank and you know Danae."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," he said in his silky voice.  
  
"Oh Nae was right. Her man has a mouth-watering voice!" exclaimed Elaine. "Hey who's getting me breakfast? Alice you are my little sister go fetch. Hey all let's move you two lovebirds. Let's sit at that big table over there."  
  
Severus put his breakfast back on the tray and they moved to the other side. Severus sat down next to Delia. Everyone but Alice took a seat.  
  
"So Dee," the boy named Frank said. "Does your mom know about your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes-s-s-s-s. She's not stupid, duh. So any of you know where my mom is? I presume you all know what happened."  
  
"You bet I told'em!" Danae said. "We dunno. Did ya get a hold of your dad?"  
  
"Yep, he's in LA."  
  
"So that leaves you and what's your name again?" Elaine said.  
  
"Severus," he replied.  
  
"And your mom left you two alone...whhhooooooooooo! Delia! I didn't you were that bad of a girl!" Elaine teased.  
  
"You don't know me very well do you!" Delia said. "So how was graduation from Derby High?"  
  
"BORING!" Patrick said. "You should have been there. Tell me again why you had to go all the way to England?"  
  
Delia popped her British accent, "Because Mumsy and Daddy wanted me to do so. Wot's wrong with England?" Everyone at the table laughed. Alice returned with breakfast for everyone.  
  
Delia looked around at her old childhood friends. She felt out of place and with Severus in Derby she felt even weirder. Derby, Kansas US of A wasn't home any longer. Home was the dungeon. Everything Delia had been missing wasn't worth missing anymore. She hadn't been homesick for Derby since her parents came to school to see what was exactly going on. She had realized everyone had picked their ways and taken them, her mother with Elle. Her father with whatever he had chosen. Delia had her life with Severus. She did kind of hint she wanted to be treated like an adult and she got it. She just hadn't realized it. Sometimes you grow up and you don't realize it, she thought. Also, the old saying goes true; you can leave but never come back. Her friends were expecting Delia to be like them, a small town Mid West folk with things in their proper places. Church every Wednesday and Sunday. Shopping at Wal-Mart. A family where nothing was out of the ordinary. Going to a near by college and allowing nothing out of the status quo.  
  
Delia wasn't faithfully a child of the Derby system.  
  
She was trained and schooled as a witch at Hogwarts. If her friends found out they would go barmy. What were they expecting out of Delia? Her to return to Kansas and pick up the Middle Western way of life where she left off? People around here resisted change. Delia had changed and wasn't Derbyish anymore. She wasn't Mom, Dad, Grandma and apple pie. She did have her accent, but even at that it was slightly tainted. She sounded funny in Derby and at Hogwarts. She was used to that. She was more homesick for the dungeon  
  
than she ever was for Derby! Delia grabbed Severus's hand from under the table.  
  
"Y'alls are gonna haffa get yer own pop." Alice said sitting down. "You all are leaving me! I have one year left at DHS!"  
  
"Ah, Alice. You'll be fine. If I can go overseas for seven years you can stand a year at DHS." Alice shot Delia a look. Alice was never fond of Delia. She thought Delia was snob. Delia noticed Severus was getting bored. "Anyway guys, we have got to go to Dillions. We are outta food. I'll see you guys later this week, cool?"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus was leaning on the cart at the grocery store Delia called Dillions. He was having a hard time adjusting to Kansas. Everything was so different from Muggle Britain. Delia kept running into people she knew and had to stop and chat.  
  
They finally got back to Delia's mothers. It was hot outside. Severus looked as if he was going to be sick. Delia took him inside and laid him down on the couch in the living room, she gave him a glass of cool water.  
  
Once Delia was finished in the kitchen she came out to the living room. She sat in the large armchair. She noticed Severus had dozed off. Delia opened a magazine. Severus heard this and woke up. Delia went over and sat on the edge of couch. Severus held out his arms and motioned for Delia to lie down. Delia took the hint.  
  
"I told you needed cooler clothing for around here. You should at least wear a short-sleeved shirt and some lighter pants."  
  
"Delia, you know how I feel about the Mark on my arm. I haven't worn a short sleeved-shirt since I was nineteen. Speaking of that do your parents know I was once a Death Eater?"  
  
"It never came up."  
  
Severus sighed and left the couch. Delia heard a slam of the backdoor and saw Severus walk down the driveway. Delia opened the front door and ran down the driveway after him in the sweltering heat. He was halfway down the block when she caught up with him. "Do you know where you are going?"  
  
"No, I don't. What am I going to tell your parents?"  
  
"I don't know! Out in the street isn't the place to discuss it. As you can see my neighbors are peeking out the windows and opening doors to go get their mail. Let's go inside, ok?" She took his hand and let him to the house. They reached the front door. Delia tried to open it but it was locked. "Whoops! Looks as if we are going to have to go around to the back."  
  
"I don't remember if the door was locked when I slammed it or not. Your neighbour is looking at us."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Schmidt. He's lived next door since I can remember. He can be a bit nosy. His wife passed on five years ago." They walked off to the drive way and around back of the house. The back door was indeed locked. Delia looked around. She took he wand out of her back pocket. "Alohomora!" she whispered. Delia pushed open the door to the kitchen. "Handy little spell, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. What are we going to do the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
"I don't know. We can do whatever you want. There isn't much to do in Derby. We can take the car and go to Wichita or we can just hang out here and recover from the jet lag."  
  
"Hmm whatever I like," a grin crossed his face. "What would this pertain to Miss Wheelrite?" he kissed her gently. "We are after all, alone. No one around."  
  
"That's right! Just Josie and Elle! Hey, guys sorry about that. Long story, I believe Elle can explain it better!" Josie Wheelrite said. "Hey somebody went grocery shopping!"  
  
"Yes, I did Mom. When did you get back?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. The car is halfway up the drive. We took your car because the AC in the Mustang isn't working. We just got back in from Kansas City. Let's get some Cokes and go to the living room. Elle got arrested in Paris!"  
  
"No way!" Delia exclaimed. "I called down at the hair salon and all I got was tour of Europe. Severus and I have been back since yesterday night. Dad is in LA. Danae's dad brought us home." They walked out to the living room. Severus sat down next to Delia. Josie sat on the floor and Elle sat in the armchair.  
  
"Well what happened to me was this," Elle said. "We were in Paris and this guy takes me and Josie to a club. Well, there was a raid and I got arrested. We were supposed to be back a week ago. I was in jail for a few days. We missed out flight. We rescheduled. Then Josie got a food poisoning! So we missed our rescheduled flight and didn't get back till last night. We went out of Kansas City. We got a hotel and drove back this morning. We took your car, hope you aren't upset."  
  
"No, not at all. Severus and I got in to Wichita last night."  
  
"Elle and I were going to pick up you two!" Josie said. "But we couldn't make it so we left word with your dad at the restaurant on the answering machine. But he is in LA! I completely forgot! I am so sorry!"  
  
"It's fine, Josie." Severus said. "Delia's friend collected us."  
  
"So my next question is since the guest bedroom is storage, where has Severus been sleeping" Elle asked.  
  
"On the couch," Delia said lying.  
  
"You expect me to believe that one Delia!" Josie said. "Why can't you just spit out the truth?"  
  
"What truth? It is the truth!"  
  
"Dee, you don't lie very well! If he's been with you, that's fine with me. You two are engaged. Besides, I saw the kiss from the kitchen. I love sneaking up on people!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Don't MOM me. What are we doing for dinner? I was thinking we could go out, since I don't have a kitchen. Your father came just before we left and snagged everything. I'm surprised he didn't take all of the photos in here."  
  
"For your information, those are mine. Not yours not his-mine!" Delia said in a voice unlike Delia. "If you two are still squabbling over them, I am going to take them back to England and burn'em. I really don't care about them. That was a past life. I'm not going to dwell, unlike you and Dad, about what I could have been as opposed to what I am now. Get over it. I didn't become your little ice-skating princess and win all the titles you wanted!"  
  
"Delia Penelope Alex! Don't you use that tone with me!" Josie shouted. "You know better."  
  
"Stop yelling at me as if I were a child! I'm not anymore. You only stayed with Dad so I could be the ice-skating princess! Don't lie to me about it, Mom. I knew Dad slept in the spare room when I left for school and you two only go together when I returned for breaks. If someone would have just told me what was going on, I'd have felt better. I have learned that lying about something is worse then 'fessing the truth. Keeping things behind closed doors is hard. Believe you me, I know. So why wasn't I just told. Flat out told."  
  
"Do you want to know why? I'll tell you why. Elle, Sev leave the room," Josie commanded.  
  
"Oh no, Elle has been her long enough and she knows. Severus can stay. He is after all part of this happy go lucky family."  
  
"Fine, here goes," Josie said taking deep breath. "Your daddy has been having an affair for years and so have I with Elle. You don't know your father's mistress, but I do. The little wench has been coming into the hair salon for years. I found out all this right after you left for Hogwarts in August. It's been going on for ten years now. Then I find out a few days later you are in love with your Potions teacher. No offence Sev, but at the time it sounded flippin' creepy. Then you get engaged! I thought, God the kid is only eighteen. I took it all good in good nature. It is your life after all. There you know the truth. Anybody else have anything to confess since we are having a family chat?"  
  
Severus crossed his legs and cleared his throat. He looked rather uncomfortable." Since we are on the subject," he cleared his throat again. "I…was previously a…Death Eater." 


	5. Secrets Opened

Ok allow me to say thanks to my Beta readers, Callie, Juyru and brigidt startly. Their respectable fics posted can be linked in my favorites. Without these guys I'd be lost as is. I can't thank them enough.  
  
Thanks to Mouse for reviewing.  
  
A special hellos to acree, Big J and the Big C.  
  
Ok here's my spiel…  
  
Yes, this is a Mary Sue fic. Big deal. I wrote it for fun and if you don't like it simply don't read it.  
  
Sorry for taking forever on getting this posted. I've been coping with writes block.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
On with the show………………  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 4 – Secrets Opened  
  
  
  
Josie looked confused. Elle knew what he was talking about. She jumped out of her chair and shouted, "Could you repeat that? Only this time more slowly. I didn't get it all."  
  
"What's a Death Eater? Some kind of groupie for a British Rock band?" Josie asked mystified.  
  
"No! Jo," Elle said. "A Death Eater is a supporter of He Who Must Not Be Named. Death Eaters have a Dark Mark on their arm. The Dark Mark burns black when he wants them; he can summon them with it. They apparate to His side at anytime this happens. They are all purebloods. He Who Must Not Be Named has quite a following. The ones with the Marks are his closest of all. All ended up in Slytherin. Delia, I thought you had better taste! So that would explain why you were at that party. Dee, please tell me you aren't one of them!"  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Delia retorted. "I wouldn't join if my life depended on it. I already said no once."  
  
"What is this all about?" Josie shouted. "Hello! I'm not a witch here. I don't know what a Death Eater is or for that matter what this Mark is. What the hey is apparate?"  
  
"I'll answer it, Mom," Delia said. "He Who Must Not Be Named is called Voldemort. He prefers Lord and Master but he can get bent! A Dark Mark is their insignia. Apparate is this." Delia disappeared and reappeared at the top of the stairs. She apparated back on to the couch. "All clear now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Josie replied. "Your Sev was a Death Eater. That explains why you were under the whatever ya call it curse. I know the story as to why you were there. That Malfoy jerk made you go. What was the worst thing you did as a Death Eater, Sev?"  
  
Severus hung his head and sighed. He put his face in his hands then ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the mantle. He examined some of Delia's old photographs. All he saw was a pretty little girl looking so forlorn. Most of the photos were of her on the ice. If they weren't, it was of her at gymnastics, ballet or tap dance competitions. There were a few photos where she looked happy. In those few, she was playing baseball. There was also one of her at age twelve in her Hogwarts robes. He wanted a closer look. The photo was of her on the main staircase at the school. What shocked him even more was it was a wizard photograph. Delia was smiling and waving. He set the photo down. He turned and looked at Josie and Elle.  
  
"I live in shame with what I have done," he spoke in his low voice. "I wake up every morning in ignominy. My parents were both Death Eaters. I only followed because I didn't know any better. I killed a girl. I used The Killing Curse. Voldemort had her under the Cruciatus Curse. He was going to kill her if I didn't. I don't know why I did. Once that was over with, I was in. I saw several more killings but I never killed anyone again. The girl I killed was a witch of Muggle born parents. It's what is know the derogatory term 'Mudblood.' I was put in Azkaban for a day. That was long enough. By then I had told Dumbledore what had been going on. I was released and now am I spy for the Ministry. Think what you like of me. I realize I murdered in cold blood and that my thoughts were once very wrong. I will say this for Delia. She was asked to join that night when she went to the soirée. She didn't do it. She told Voldemort where to go."  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent. Josie and Elle didn't know what to think. Delia stood up and went over to Severus and gave him a hug. She could see he was crying. Severus pulled Delia closer. She started in crying. Josie couldn't take it anymore and ran over and joined the embrace in tears. After a minute of sniffling, Elle joined too. All of a sudden the telephone rang. Elle broke away and answered it. She returned still crying and handed the phone to Delia.  
  
"Yello…oh hi Dad…yah, I'm ok…you're back already…ok…yah…I'll come get you…I'll bring Severus…you're not back you're just in Denver waiting on a flight…comes in to Wichita at seven…it's three now…Okay Dad…see ya then…love you Daddy…bye-bye." Delia poked the button on the phone and returned it to the cradle in the kitchen. She came back into the living room to find Josie still consoling Severus.  
  
"Sev, are you going to be all right? Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, you have done everything right and then some. No one has ever accepted me for what I am. That is, until Delia came along. She's fantastic. There are times I don't deserve her or you as my family."  
  
"Call me a sap Sev, but I know Delia loves you and you love her. You loved her enough to tell her and us. I knew you were all right when you saved Delia that one night. I'm surprised you didn't have Malfoy for breakfast."  
  
"Yah, me too Mom." Delia said, "Hey, Elle you've been quiet. What do think of all this?"  
  
Elle was still crying softly. "I think it's great you are willing to stand by your man. Very romantic, I think. Oh Dee, I always knew you'd find a good guy! I'm going to make you your wedding dress! I'll make the prettiest white one you've ever seen!"  
  
"Elle thanks! I was thinking on more of something with color. I look so dumpy in white. I want something in lavender." Josie and Elle gave Delia a skeptical looks. "What? I like lavender and lavender likes me. I say throw tradition out the window. It's my wedding and I'll wear what I like. Anyway, I'm stealing my car and going to Braums. Need sugar fix! Anyone want to come?"  
  
"I think Elle and I will pass," Josie said. "I need a nap and Elle fell asleep in the chair. You and Severus can go." Severus didn't ask any questions he just followed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Delia sat in Braums Ice Cream and Dairy Store wolfing down a glop of German Chocolate Ice Cream. Severus had just gotten a Coke and was sipping on it lightly. They were sitting at the back. When all of a sudden a group of girls walked in. One of them saw Delia and came over.  
  
"I didn't know you were back, Delia. Who's the guy?" the girl said. She was tall and slender with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Oh hey, Kirsten. This is my friend, Severus," Delia said casually. "So what are you doing over your summer break?"  
  
"Oh just hanging out and going to KU this fall. What about you?"  
  
"Staying at home for a month and then I go back to start my term at Oxford."  
  
"Really?" Kirsten said uninterested. "You know just because you went to England for school doesn't make you any better then us. Did you forget where you came from? You may be educated fancy, but you are still from this town. Ugh, I can't believe my boyfriend still has a crush on you. He said he saw you at Dillions and that's how I knew you are back. Do yourself a favor and stop flaunting. You make me sick."  
  
"Very witty, Kirsten," Delia said coolly. "But I can see you are the one with the problem. If it makes you feel any better, you've won whatever little thing you have going because I was on no account, playing it with you. If this is about your sixteenth birthday party fiasco, get over it."  
  
"I made it to prom queen."  
  
"And this affects me how? Did you get knocked up that night or did daddy save you? Remember, I knew what happened that night."  
  
  
  
"If I wasn't a lady, I would bitch slap your British ass," Kirsten said with remorse. "Why don't you just go back?"  
  
"Who says you're a lady? I can't wait until I get back. That way I wouldn't have to look at your sorry face. Severus, you can drive. We have to get going." Delia stood up and walked away from Kirsten. They were outside when Delia asked, "Can you even drive?"  
  
"Yes, I do have a drivers license. I even own a car. It's at the house I own. I have a BMW. I don't drive it much. I own a 540i Sport Touring. I bought it last summer. I have a caretaker that looks after the house and car. I'm eager this summer I can take you to the house for a weekend or a week. I know you'll love it. It has an excellent view of the lake. The lake comes up to the back yard."  
  
"Really? Is there anything else I should know about you?" she asked handing him the keys. He opened the door for her and she got in. He unlocked the drivers' side of the Honda and got in. He adjusted the seat and mirrors. He put the key in the ignition, started the car and put it in first gear.  
  
"Not that I can think of. Do I go right or left out of the car park? For that matter where are we going?"  
  
"I really don't care. We might as well go back to the house. Turn right. I could do with a nap before we go get Dad at the airport. If you don't mind, Dad said we could have dinner at the restaurant once we pick him up."  
  
"Not a problem. Just give me directions back to the house. While we are going back explain the little rivalry, you have with Kirsten."  
  
"Oh it dates to back when I was in Middle School with her. She was upset I was leaving for Hogwarts. She thinks I'm always upstaging her. Her boyfriend has had this crush on me for years. Back at Kirsten's sixteenth birthday party we were playing this stupid game called spin the bottle. You need to turn left at the next intersection. I spun it ended up having to kiss her boyfriend. He kissed me on the cheek and I left saying this was stupid. Well, anyway I caught Kirsten and Zachary in the bushes in the back yard. She ended up pregnant. Her dad is a preacher. I kept my nose out of it. Her dad is always rescuing her. And believe you me that is not the first incident with Zachary. I hope you get the point. Ok here's Briarwood, turn left and just park in the drive.  
  
***  
  
Delia, Severus and Albert sat in the Albert's Bistro, most frequently referred to as Albert's or, as Delia called it, The Bistro. Delia had changed into a dress since The Bistro had a dress code. No jeans or shorts permitted. Severus noticed the restaurant was a little fancier then casual dining. If you wanted that you had to go next door to Albert's Wine Cellar. Delia was enjoying Chicken Marsala. Severus was having lasagna and Albert was having some sort of pasta with olive oil. They were all enjoying a glass of white wine. Delia had told Severus you had to be twenty-one to buy alcohol in the US. He thought that was bizarre. She could get married, have a child, and drive a car and vote. It made no sense that she couldn't have a drink. Severus thought Delia look cute in the dress. It was a light- blue one that looked more like a slip. He couldn't wait to get Delia alone back at the house.  
  
Delia finished her wine. She looked across the table at her father and said what had been bothering her all night. "Okay Dad, I'm not good at the sort of thing. I found out from Mom about your…uh…um affair."  
  
Albert looked down at his plate and sighed, "I knew you would one day. As you know this family is…"  
  
"F-ed up. I know Dad. I'm just upset because no one came clean with the truth. I'm not upset. What can I do about it? That's all I'm saying. Anyway who wantsa coffee?"  
  
Severus could tell she was just brushing it off. Delia looked like she was about to cry. She smiled and fought back the tears. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words to say. He would just have to talk to Delia later about this. There was also the little matter of telling Albert his truth  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Back at the house, Elle and Josie had left to go to a friend's house. Severus was reading a book on Delia's bed and she was playing solitaire on the computer. She was still in her dress, but had taken off her shoes. Severus could tell she was still upset. She was acting silent. He knew when a women acted silent it was worse then an all out explosion. Once Delia finished her game she walked over and opened the closet. She brought out a box and sat on the bed next to Severus. He put the book down.  
  
"These are old Christmas photos of me. Remember the one I gave you after Christmas of me by the fireplace down stairs?"  
  
"Yes, I do remember. That is a very good one of you."  
  
"As I said I've had one every year since I was born. I am going to give you the set. I completely forgot last time I was home to sort through all of these."  
  
"It's not a problem. I'll have to ask Sandra for some photos of me when I was younger. You've seen the ones I have. I think your favourite was of me after I'd graduated Hogwarts. If I recall, your exact words were 'Hot damn! You still look good. If I had graduated with you would have been my crush, even if you were a Slytherin.' You know how to make my day, my little fiancée." He kissed her gently. She set the box on the floor and snuggled up to Severus. He took the butterfly clips out of her hair and laid them on the nightstand. "I sometimes wish I were a younger man."  
  
"Why do you wish that?" Delia asked.  
  
"So that way I could be with you longer. Why didn't you graduate when I did or why didn't I when you did?"  
  
"Ah, that's sweet of you. However, it turned out the way it did. Love's weird isn't it?"  
  
"I agree. Have you thought of what to do for Muggle Studies?"  
  
"Not really," she replied with a shrug. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"I can tell you this much. You have to show them you are the boss. Don't be afraid to be mean. Hand out detention a lot. You can have them do your work for you. Make it quite clear you hate this job."  
  
Delia sniggered and got off the bed. "Right, I'll just be the female version of you. I'll bully, torment, oppress and scare my students. You, Severus Snape, are funny. Let me say this; I wasn't scared of you then and I'm not scared of you now. So you have the power to give detention. Oh wow, let me say this…power corrupts."  
  
"I am glad to see someone has finally learned. That is my point all along. Not everyone in this world is nice. I think that is the hardest lesson to learn. As you know I am a nice guy. I'm in the mood to give a detention…what have you done now Miss Wheelrite?"  
  
"I'm leaving the room! That's what I'm doing. Good-bye, Professor Snape!" Delia left the bedroom and went down stairs. Severus left the bed and shouted down the stairs at Delia.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite! Get back here. Forty points taken from Hufflepuff and detention right now." Delia stuck her tongue out at him. "Fifteen for that, Miss Wheelrite. If you don't come up here now, I'll have to come collect you. You don't want that now, do you?"  
  
Delia was still sticking her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "You don't scare me, Snape."  
  
"Ohh my dear," he said in a subdued precarious tone. "You have just committed the most serious crime of all."  
  
"What's that Severus?"  
  
"Referred to me by my last name, Miss Wheelrite," he replied in his dangerous voice climbing down the stairs. "Have we forgotten how much I like to give detention?"  
  
"Yep, refresh my memory, Professor Snape." He grabbed Delia and pulled her into a hot steamy kiss. Delia responded back with a kiss that was just as passionate. He carried Delia up the stairs to her bedroom. He shut the door with his foot. He set Delia down and unzipped her dress at the back. Delia slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Severus was waiting for her to rip it open. She did not this time  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Ah, don't they look cute?" Josie whispered peeking in Delia's room with Elle the next morning. "Be quiet! So, we don't wake them! She looks so protected and safe in those arms. Ah, sweeeeet! I guess she doesn't get a white dress." Josie shut the door quietly. "My Delia, in love. How sweet."  
  
Severus woke up before Delia did. He thought he heard Josie say something to Elle. He watched Delia sleep. Her skin felt warm and soft against his. She looked at home sleeping on his chest with her disheveled hair. He ran his fingers up and down her back in a soothing manner. Delia opened her eyes and smiled at Severus. Severus smiled back and they kissed. Delia rose and but on her bathrobe with ducks on it. She handed Severus his boxers and dressing gown.  
  
"I'm going downstairs for coffee. I'll be back," she said opening the door and leaving the room. She was in the kitchen. Delia noticed someone had brewed coffee. "'Morning Mom. Hiya Elle! Have fun last night?"  
  
Josie looked up from the Wichita Eagle and smiled. "I think I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny funny funny," Delia retorted. "You should know the answer to that one! Of course, we had fun at The Bistro. Who doesn't?" Delia poured two mugs of coffee.  
  
"So what's he like?" Elle asked.  
  
Delia smiled big and said, "Oh, yah. If ya know what I mean." Delia heard whistling coming from the living room. Severus entered the kitchen, Delia handed him the cup of coffee. He kissed Delia on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you dear," he said planting another a kiss on her forehead. He continued to whistle and sat down at the table. He picked up a chunk of the new paper. Josie, Elle and Delia looked at each other and started to giggle. Severus looked up from his newspaper, shaking his head. "Women, do I want to know?" The ladies looked at each other trying very hard not to laugh. Severus sighed and gave them a confused look. He took his coffee, paper, and left. Delia, Josie, and Elle busted up laughing.  
  
"So that's what he wears underneath all that black!" Elle said laughing. "Delia! You must have done something right last night. God, if he weren't taken, he could be mine! For a thin man, he has muscles!" Delia smiled and left the room. She went back upstairs to her room. She heard running water and presumed Severus was taking a shower. Delia dressed in an ice-skating dress. It was a plain pink one. Delia noticed she had put weight on since she wore it last. She pulled out a pair of skates from the closet. Delia turned on her computer and played a game of solitaire. Severus came into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
Delia walked over and hugged him. He smelled clean and damp. "May I ask what we are doing to day?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going down to the rink for a bit. You can come if you like or you can stay here. Mom is going to work and so is Elle."  
  
"What does Elle do for a living?"  
  
"She owns a shop that sells mystical items, incense and that type of stuff. She even reads palms and does tarot card reading. I'll take you down one day. Although, you would be bored, I even get bored. Once, she was really busy and I had to help do tarot card readings. I hate doing palms. I'm not good at that. I failed that exam in Divination."  
  
"I was going to ask you to read my palm!" he said.  
  
She took his hand and examined it. She took her finger and pointed at a part of his hand. "I can see in your future you will have a house and right here you will have a swimming pool." Severus pulled his hand away and laughed.  
  
"I used to pull that one all the time back when I was a second year! My friends and I did that on poor Hufflepuffs. They are such duffers."  
  
"Hey! Be nice! I was a Huff. I can start in with the Slytherin jokes!"  
  
"I bet I've heard them all. Now, let me get dressed so we can go to the rink!" 


	6. Realizations on what is what

Hello my friends. Sorry about not posting in awhile. I had some nasty college finals along with a case of writes block.  
  
So far, I've only received one email back from my betas on chapter six. I couldn't wait to post it since it had been so long. Enjoy the long awaited mess.  
  
Many thanks to Juryu for her quick reply. And I do mean QUICK.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: speakerknee and my good pal Acree.  
  
Vielen Danke Die Grosse J und Die Grosse C.  
  
As always, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch five---Realizations on what is what.  
  
Later one evening Delia and Severus were out on the balcony outside Delia's bedroom. They were enjoying the cool evening. The back yard was small compared to everyone else's. That is because a bigger garage had been added on to the house. Severus had bought a bottle of wine earlier that day. He had borrowed Josie's car and explored Derby while Delia went to the store with Elle. As he figured, there was not much here. However, he did find two liquor stores. He did not understand the over 21 rule. He thought it was stupid. Delia was reading a letter from A.J. telling about how Nell was doing. She was enjoying her time out doors. Delia liked A.J. He was really nice.  
  
"I truly feel sorry for A.J." Severus said. "You do realize he was a former Death Eater."  
  
"I knew. When we were staying at his house, I saw his Dark Mark by accident. I went down to the kitchen for a drink and he was in there washing his hands. I saw it. A.J. sat me down and we talked. You know he didn't want to join. He was forced into it or he would be killed."  
  
"He didn't want to join! You know he created several horrible poisons. He was under watch and wand point when he did. He spends his days looking for antidotes for the evil he has unleashed. That's why he's very quiet. He used to be my old Potions teacher. I learned everything from A.J. He ended up in Azkaban. He was there for two years, Delia. Dumbledore finally got A.J out." Delia looked forlorn. She knew A.J.'s story all to well. He had told her himself that night. Delia reached out and held A.J.'s hand in a friendly gesture. She purposely grabbed his arm his Dark Mark was on.  
  
"A.J, thinks the world of you," Severus said. "You remind him of his wife. I never knew her, she passed away before I was born."  
  
"I really feel for A.J.! I knew he lost his wife. She was a Muggle and passed away due to breast cancer. They weren't married fifteen years! A.J. was about your age if I recall correctly."  
  
"You are right," Severus said. "The man works day and night. So far he's came up with one antidote. However, it only works as a multi-purpose one for everything else. He's made money off it. For all the wrong reasons."  
  
"I'm going to put A.J. down on my VIP list for Quidditch matches," Delia said benevolently. "He better come or I'll beat him up!"  
  
Severus laughed, "A.J. is a really big Quidditch fan. Why wouldn't he be there?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Delia woke up sometime in the middle of the night. She has just had a weird dream. Instead of going to Hogwarts she had became professional ice skater. She had said Quidditch to Elle. Elle looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign language. Delia woke with a start and she now found herself down stairs watching ESPN. Delia really hated late night TV. She got off the couch and decided to try the warm milk thing. She opened the fridge to realize Josie or Elle must have used the milk. She shut the door and wrote on the shopping list-milk. Delia dug around in the kitchen and gave up. If she wanted milk that badly she could throw on some clothes and go to the store. Delia went back to watching ESPN. For some reason or other ice- skating came on TV. She quickly changed the channel to Cartoon Network. Barney and Fred cracked her up easily. For some reason this one was not. Insomnia kills, Delia thought. Delia contemplated a sleeping potion or a very large sleeping pill. She decided against it. She clicked off the TV and moved to the armchair.  
  
She stretched out and tried to get cozy. She moved back over to the couch. That did not work so she tired the floor. She was about to doze off when she heard someone come down the stairs. Severus shook his head. He would never understand Delia sometimes. He walked over to Delia. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you have insomnia too!" she said. "I'm going to start the insomniacs club if you do. I'm the president!"  
  
"No, I just woke up and realized you were gone. I had rolled over to your side of the bed. It felt odd. Usually, either you are cuddling me or I'm cuddling you. I came to see if you were alright."  
  
Delia thought to herself, Ahhhhh he missed me. He got lonely! "As you can see, I'm cool. You should go back to bed. I'm wide awake now."  
  
"I know something has to be wrong if you are up this late. What is it?" Severus asked his voice full of worry.  
  
"I fine, really. I just woke up and couldn't fall asleep."  
  
"That's not like you. I know it's not. Are you upset over something?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. A-OK. Never felt better. Fine and dandy."  
  
Severus glared at Delia as if she were a second year telling him a tall tale. "I don't believe you. If you were fine, you would be in bed. Did I wake you up? I didn't kick you off the bed, did I? Have I been taking up too much of the bed?"  
  
"No, you are fine. You didn't do anything wrong! I think I just had too much pop."  
  
"I know how to get you to sleep!" Severus said pulling Delia off the living room floor. "We are going upstairs. When you get to the bedroom, take off your shirt and lie down in bed."  
  
"I'm not in that frame of mind!" Delia exclaimed climbing the stairs with Severus in tow.  
  
"I'm not, either. I am going to rub your back until you fall asleep."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. Generally, when you tell me to take of my shirt…you know. Of course I'm going to think that!" She walked into the bedroom. She took off her shirt and lay down on her stomach.  
  
"Do you have any massage oil?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yep. Elle keeps bringing me the stuff all the time. I like it better then lotion for my hands and skin in the winter. There should be some in the top desk drawer by the computer."  
  
Severus walked over and opened the drawer. "Delia, you only have a drawer full! What kind do you want?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. It's all good."  
  
He grabbed one labeled 'jasmine.' He came and sat at the edge of the bed. He unscrewed the lid, poured a little of the oil into his left hand. He set the bottle and cap on the nightstand. The room began to fill with the fragrance of jasmine. He rubbed his hands together, to spread the oil around. He put his hands on Delia's shoulders. His hands felt warm against her skin. He gently started to rub.  
  
"Just as I suspected you are tense," he said. "What's been bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing, honestly. I'm fine. Who do you think you are? Sigmund Freud?"  
  
"No. I just know when something is bothering you. I bet I can pin point it."  
  
"If you are so smart then why don't you, Siggy," Delia said. "I have one sleepless night and you're ready to get inside my head. That's one scary place...ahhhh…I think you found a sore spot!" Delia gritted her teeth. Severus rubbed the sore spot a little harder. The massage felt good in a bad way.  
  
"I think that's sore from where you fell down at the rink earlier. I'll be careful. If something hurts, say so. Otherwise, I'll take your silence as yes. He noticed Delia was relaxing somewhat. She wasn't as tense as before. In his best German accent he said, "Now dear I haff figured out your problem."  
  
"Oh great, what is it Siggy?" Delia said unenthused.  
  
"You are suffering from what I call nervous tension," Severus said in his German accent.  
  
"I pay you bucoo bucks just to hear that? Man, you are a dorkus, Siggy. For five bucks I coulda told ya THAT one."  
  
"Ah, was ist causing dis tension?"  
  
"I don't know. You are the psychoanalyst. You can guess it."  
  
"Do you haff a man?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Does he love you?" Severus asked in the mock German accent.  
  
"He better!"  
  
"How do you know dis?"  
  
"Because I know. Don't mess with women, Siggy!"  
  
"When was dee last time you twzoo made zerious love?"  
  
Delia decided to get droll and play along. "We made love this morning in the basement, on the pool table. I tell you it was the best. I made'em scream. I'm quite a horny little beeotch sometimes. I tell you we were going for hours."  
  
Delia could tell she made him hot for her. His caressing turned more or less into a seduction. He slowly ran his fingers up and down her spine. Severus immediately dropped the German accent, "A pool table…mhhhhh. Where did you say this table was?"  
  
"Basement. I should say billiard table. It's a bit bigger then a pool table, enough room to fold laundry on. You are right, this works nicely to put someone asleep. You are doing a fine job." His hands had not left her back they were just as soothing as before, if not more so. He bent down and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Delia giggled into her pillow, "Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
"Or are you?" Severus asked. Delia rolled over and pushed Severus away. She jumped off the bed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have this sudden urge to play pool," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I thought you weren't in that frame of mind."  
  
"I'm not. But you can come along if you like."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Delia that afternoon had tried to explain baseball Severus. He didn't quite understand it. He was confused as to what a walk and strike out was. For that matter the phrases confused him. An example of this 'bottom of the first and top of the second.' Then didn't understand the middle. How could you have a middle in ending. All he got out of it was you get a ball and run. That was it. To him cricket made more sense. He tried to explain that to Delia but she was just as confused. So they both gave up. Severus said he's just watch the Fourth of July game and that was it.  
  
"Speaking of the Fourth of July," Delia said. "We need to call up everybody and plan this shin dig! I'll get on the hob and call up everybody."  
  
Severus just looked lost and tried to watch TV. He had a headache. He wanted to go brew a Potion and send a letter in the owl post. He missed the cool serene atmosphere of his dungeon and the simmering cauldrons. Normally at this time he would have been at the house in Germany. He still didn't have anything done to it. He knew the living room was in desperate need of help. But he was in Kansas. The mystery of Delia's mysterious life was slowly leaving.  
  
Delia came back into the living room chatting on cordless phone. Severus sat there confused. He hadn't said a lot the whole trip. He gave her a strange look while she was talking to Danae. He tried to hold her hand but she quickly pulled it away and went off to the kitchen. Severus scowled at the TV. Elle had been running in and out watching the Days Of Our Lives. She was even taping it so watch it later. Josie had gone work that morning. Severus wondered if Elle even made money or went to work. She did own a business. Elle returned to the room and started crying over the misfortune of some person on the TV. This was all too much for Severus. He stomped upstairs into the bedroom. He figured he might as well take a nap.  
  
Delia finally finished the calling everyone. They would meet tomorrow night for the planning. Delia went upstairs and found Severus asleep. She kissed his forehead and he woke up.  
  
"Oh sorry! Didn't mean to wake up!"  
  
"I wasn't asleep. I heard you come in. I was hoping you'd come in and I predicted that you would."  
  
"I thought you bad at Divination!"  
  
"Not all the time. I should have Madame Trelaweny's job."  
  
"Oh god, then she's be teaching Potions. Let's not go there. Trying to scare first years more now?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Oh no, not this again. Let's do something. I'm bored."  
  
"What? There isn't anything to do. Besides Elle is home."  
  
"Ha, ha ha ha ha ha. Very funny."  
  
"We can always put a Silencing Charm on the room!"  
  
Delia rolled her eyes and left the room. She'd rip of his shirt later.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Delia and Severus were sitting in the back yard. Delia had been having friends come in and out all day. Severus hadn't said much. He was having a hard time understanding everyone. Then he would speak and it confuse everyone. So it was better if he just stayed quiet. However, he couldn't help but hear Delia and Elaine from basement when he stood in the kitchen.  
  
"So Dee," Elaine said. "Don't you think he's a little old for you?"  
  
Severus clinched his teeth and thought I'm not that old. He heard Delia reply, "So? Doesn't bother him or me. We get along fine! Why should you care?"  
  
"I just don't want you messing up your life that's all. He seems a bit odd. How did you meet him?"  
  
"School. He graduated before I did. We've just been friends that's all until recently."  
  
"What does he do for a living?" Elaine asked.  
  
"Why are you asking all of this?"  
  
"God. You are snobby Brit! I'm your friend, you know."  
  
"I'm not a snob. I just don't like all the prying. He does have a job and makes money. That's all that's necessary for you to know."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
Severus thought that this was preposterous and none of Elaine's business at all. He knew if Delia came out with the truth it would just sound weird. It only had to make since to the two people involved.  
  
"Hey, Dee! I asked how OLD is he? He looks about thirty. How did you meet him? Don't lie!"  
  
"Elaine!" Delia shrieked, "I said to stop prying. Leave. Go home. It's none of your business."  
  
"Fine. Be a snob. Go ahead and think you are better then us. Go back to England to with your old man. You are only with him for the money."  
  
"GET OUT!" Delia shouted in Elaine's face. Severus came down stairs. He wasn't about to let Delia be talked to that way in her own home.  
  
"I couldn't help over hearing," Severus said in his silky voice, "what was being said. If you want to know so much why don't you ask me Elaine?"  
  
'Why would I want to ask you? You snob! Going around in clothes from Harrods or whatever. You look as if you are going to a funeral. If you had class you wouldn't wear that!"  
  
"Oh my dear you don't even know what class is."  
  
"Delia's only after you for your money and then she'll leave. Like all snobs do."  
  
"Think what you want to think. You don't know the full story."  
  
"Delia will leave you and you'll be broke. Or are you having an affair with Delia? Have a wife and three kids? Did you tell them you were going on a business trip? Delia's family likes affairs. Her father, her mother and now Delia."  
  
"ELAINE! GET OUT!" Delia and Severus shouted at the same time. Delia was enraged and her face was red.  
  
"It's not your house. Last time I checked it was your fathers."  
  
"Leave before I do something I'll regret later," Delia said softly.  
  
"What's that? Hit me. I'll press charges."  
  
"I'm not going to hit you. LEAVE! NOW!"  
  
"Fine. I will. I'm not your friend anymore. You aren't invited to the Fourth of July party. I'm calling everyone and telling all of them the planning has been moved to MY house. Good-bye." With that Elaine was up the stairs and gone.  
  
Delia was still feeling miserable about it later that evening. Severus had tried his best to cheer her up. That wasn't working. Delia has removed herself from everyone in the house. She was down in the basement. She had locked the door and was blasting CDs.  
  
Josie had tried calling Delia to dinner. That didn't work. All Delia did was turn up the stereo. Everyone had tried everything they knew of. Josie explained to Severus that Elaine had been Delia's friend since kindergarten. Severus didn't say anything, he just nodded.  
  
Josie and Elle had learned to ignore Delia in one of her finks. They knew Delia would sooner or later get over it. Severus on the other hand couldn't stand Delia locking herself away. He went down to the basement.  
  
Delia was in the basement eating a box of chocolates and shooting a round of pool. She had a No Doubt CD blasting in the room. Delia looked up from the shot she was about to make and glared at Severus. She laid the cue down and turned down the stereo.  
  
"I had the door locked! What do you want?" Delia asked irritated. She threw a chocolate cover cherry in her mouth. She returned to her pool game. He leaned against the downstairs bar and watched Delia.  
  
"If you want to play," Delia said, "grab a cue and jump in. You can be solids."  
  
Severus picked a cue from the holder in the wall. He took a shot and missed. "I hope you know I'm bad at this. I wouldn't bet money on me."  
  
"Oh really," Delia said clearing the table. "I'd bet money on me."  
  
"Fine. We'll bet a Galleon that I can't sink the last two balls in three shots."  
  
Delia looked at the table. The only remaining balls on the table were the thirteen and fourteen. They were at opposite ends. The cue was in the middle.  
  
"You are on. I'll raise it to five Galleons and thrown in five bucks!"  
  
"Deal!" Severus gave Delia a smile. He took the first shot. It went lopsided and ended up across from the thirteen. Severus shot it in. The cue ball hit the rail.  
  
"Ohhh one more shot left," Delia said. "Then you'll have to pay up."  
  
"Or rather," he said in the silky voice he used only at times for Delia as he sank the last ball across the table. "It is I who will be reeking in the benefits."  
  
Delia dropped the cue stick she was holding in astonishment. "I have been hustled. You know, I should have known better."  
  
Severus laughed a deep throaty laugh. He put the cue on the table and then wrapped his arms around Delia. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Delia closed her eyes after she laid her head down. She breathed in his cologne. She then thought to herself, hey I know why Elaine is jealous! Delia smiled.  
  
"Let me go upstairs and pay you. Since you won the bet and all."  
  
Severus pulled Delia closer and tightened his arms around her. "Maybe...I don't what money after all. I want something else."  
  
"What do you want?" Delia asked.  
  
"A kiss from a entrancing lady."  
  
"I can have that arranged. When do you want it?"  
  
"Now is good for me."  
  
Delia pushed back Severus hair and pulled his face down closer to hers. She gave him a warm tenderhearted kiss.  
  
"Hey!" Josie called out. "No nicking in the basement!" Delia laughed and held Severus's hand. "I love sneaking up on people! Especially, my daughter's private moments with her fiancée!"  
  
"Mom!" Delia exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! Me and Elle are going to a party at this club. We want to know if you two want to come along."  
  
Delia shrugged her shoulders. "If Severus wants to go, I'll go."  
  
"I don't see why not," Severus said. "It would get us out of the house."  
  
"Great!" Delia said. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You should have eaten dinner!" Josie said. "But we'll stop at Taco Bell. Elle wants some anyway."  
  
"Wha ho!" Delia shouted. "Taco Bell!"  
  
Severus just looked lost. He wasn't going to ask. He would just wait and find out.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Delia woke up in at 3:30 A.M.. She pulled herself away from Severus. He rolled over and didn't wake up. Delia giggled and thought he had too much to drink at the party. She dressed in jean shorts with a orange t-shirt. She grabbed some socks and tennis shoes before she left the room. She opened the back door and stepped out into the night.  
  
Kansas always seems to have a calm about it at this time of the night. Summer nights seemed very soft, Delia mused to herself. The breeze was just enough to rattle wind-chimes in the neighborhood. The air was fresh and fragrant with the smells of summer flowers and freshly cut lawns. The sky was clear with the light from the full moon, which made everything look silvery.  
  
Delia unlocked the garage side door with her wand. She pulled her bicycle off the wall. She exited the garage with her bike. She shut the door behind her quietly and took off on the bike down the driveway. Severus had woken up to see Delia take off. He ran out to the street to see if she was there but she was long gone.  
  
Delia enjoyed the coolness of the Kansas summer nights. To her this was the best time in the world. Everything was still and quiet. The crickets chirruped quietly. Dogs would bark off in the distance at one another. There were few cars out on the streets. The city of Derby had a calm tranquility of Suburbia. Delia smiled and couldn't believe this is what people wanted to achieve in life and nothing else. To Delia, there was a big wide world out there and she was going to see all of it she could. She didn't want to waste away in a small town the rest of her life.  
  
As Delia rode around the sleepy town. She passed houses of all shapes and sizes. She rode though the old section of Derby then the new. Her mothers lived in the older part of the newer section, right in the middle of town. She realized to herself she wasn't much of a Kansan anymore. She had been sent away for schooling. She had been overseas for seven years with only a few weeks back here and there. That was a good enough chuck out of her life.  
  
To her friends in Kansas, she was more British. To her friends in England, she was just a yank. An American witch. Delia knew if her Kansas friend ever found out they would go ballistic. Kansans were quite strange. Her friends' parents didn't know why Delia's parents were sending her away for school. The schools in the area were just fine. Not many kids in the area were sent off to boarding school. Most families moved to the Derby area for the schools.  
  
Delia stopped her bike ride in the middle of a park. She parked her bike and took a breather on the park bench. She put her face in her hands. She would be nineteen soon and she felt older. She was going to be a professor. If she were to tell anyone here they wouldn't believe her.  
  
Then it finally hit her. She was Delia. Just not the Delia everyone here expected her to be. She was a professor, a pro Quidditch player and a Hogwarts graduate. She was what she had made herself to be. She decided right then and there to stop playing who she was a year ago with her Kansas friends.  
  
With a grin on her face she left the park bench. She hopped back on her bike and rode off in the summer dawning sunshine. She looked at her watch and giggled. She could make McDonalds for breakfast. They had just opened thirty minutes ago.  
  
  
  
***  
  
When Delia returned back to the house, she was greeted with silence. Everyone was still asleep. Delia found Severus asleep on the couch and wondered why. She grabbed her car keys and purse from upstairs. She headed out the kitchen door quietly. She took a deep breath before starting the car. She was off down the drive way. It was time she took action.  
  
She drove out of Derby. Once in the county she picked up speed. She turned on the radio, but quickly turned it off the morning blab. She drove in silence to her father's new residence. Delia hadn't been there yet, but knew where it was. She had been given a key. She was told to drop by when she felt like it.  
  
Delia turned her Honda off onto a street many miles later. She looked at the houses and gulped. Her father had gone all out. He had purchased a house by a golf course. She found the address and parked out in front. She didn't know if he was there or not. His car wasn't in the drive, but another car was. Delia opened her car door and contemplated if this was the right decision or not. She got out and shut her door, shaking her head.  
  
She walked up to the house. It was bigger then the one in Derby. She still wondered why her father had gone all out. She opened the gate that led into the front garden. She walked up to the front door and unlocked it.  
  
Delia was amazed her father had everything in order. He already had livingroom furniture. She glanced in the kitchen and noticed it was in a pristine state. The house was neat as a pin. She walked up the stairs and couldn't help but feel odd. She paused midway, looked at one of her old ice- skating pictures, and resumed on up the stairs.  
  
Upstairs was strange and funny. It was bigger then the living room and upstairs at Delia's mothers. She wondered what her father was going to do with four bedrooms. She found what was the master bedroom, rather presumed. She knocked on the door and said, "Dad...Delia...I'm comin' in."  
  
Delia pushed open the door and screamed. Her father woke up startled along with a woman. The woman shrieked back at Delia.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" she cried.  
  
"Estelle," Albert spoke in a calm voice, "it's just Delia."  
  
"Erm...uh...Dad," Delia managed to speak. "I'll...uh...just get goin'...I-I- I...can see...you're...uhhhhh...busy..."  
  
"No," he said. "Just meet me down stairs."  
  
Delia didn't argue. She went down to the kitchen. She all of a sudden felt the urge for a cup of tea. She banged around the kitchen for tea. She couldn't find any and kicked the sink cabinet in frustration, knocking a hole in it.  
  
"All you have to do is ask," Estelle said. "Destroying things won't solve your problem."  
  
Delia looked at Estelle in her bathrobe. She was taller then Josie and had dyed blonde hair. Her nails look as if she had just had a manicure, they were painted red and didn't looked chipped. Delia's foot hurt all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
"Where's Dad?" she asked.  
  
"Gathering his senses. You walked in and gave him a start. You know I've never met you, but I've seen you in many of your ice-skating things."  
  
Delia felt furious. She wanted to kick the other cabinet in. She ignored Estelle and went back looking for tea. She kept opening cabinets, shifting through them then banging them shut.  
  
"WHERE IS THE TEA?" Delia cried. "You would think that there'd BE tea!"  
  
"There isn't any," Estelle said.  
  
"My father does not have tea! My god!" Delia took matters into her own hands. She took out her wand from her pocket and transfigured a coffee filter into a tea bag. She made her tea. Delia did her best to pretend Estelle wasn't there.  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop staring at me?" Delia asked annoyed. "I am a witch!"  
  
"Your father has told me. I also presume you do know who I am."  
  
"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out!"  
  
"Holding back the anger isn't helping you, Delia." Estelle said soothingly.  
  
"What are you?" Delia asked in a sarcastic voice. "A therapist?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I told your father I'd come smooth things out before he came down."  
  
Delia threw her cup on the floor, shattering it. She pushed past Estelle and thundered up the stairs. She met her father in the hallway, fully dressed.  
  
"WHY WASN'T I TOLD SOONER?" Delia bellowed with tears in her eyes. "It's not like I wasn't a damn letter away." Delia turned and pounded on the wall. She was crying in racking sobs. Estelle came up. She stood around quietly. "Thanks for lying to me!" Delia turned walked out, ran down the stairs, and slammed the door. She started her car and left.  
  
***  
  
Delia returned home late in the afternoon. She walked in the kitchen to Severus and her mothers. Delia threw down the shopping bags she was carrying.  
  
  
  
"I'll go call Albert and tell him," Elle said.  
  
"Been to the mall?" Josie asked.  
  
"Duh...can't you see?"  
  
"Delia," her mother said curtly. "Do use the English language properly."  
  
"Stop treating me like I'm a kid!" Delia shouted back.  
  
"Then stop acting like one!"  
  
Elle came back into the kitchen and said, "Don't you ever worry us like that again! Do you know what you put us through? Where did you go all day?"  
  
"I went to the mall and cooled off," Delia replied. "Then I went to the rink and blew off steam. I ate something at Wendy's then came home."  
  
"You could have used the phone," Severus said.  
  
"Sorry," Delia grumbled picking back up the shopping bags. "I'm going for a bath."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus went into the bedroom to find Delia had everything out of her closet. "I thought you were going for a bath!"  
  
"Changed my mind," she replied. "Cleaning out junk. I'm going to have a yard sale and get rid of ninety percent of this."  
  
Severus cleared off a chair and sat down. He had no clue what a yard sale was. Delia sorted through her old skating dresses and threw them in a box along with four pairs of ice skates. She sorted though several old toys, books and board games.  
  
She pushed the boxes to the other side of the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. "Done. Ladies and gents an end of an era has happened in my life." She put her hands behind her head as if she triumphed a major accomplishment.  
  
"Are you all right?" Severus asked concerned. The look on his face was that of worry.  
  
"Couldn't be any better," Delia drawled.  
  
"I hardly think so. You take out at night on your bicycle, you return home get the car and end up at your father's house. You kick a cabinet in and leave. No one sees you until a few hours ago. You clean out your closet and say it's an end of an era. There is something upsetting you."  
  
"Ok-ay," Delia said taking in a deep breath. "Think for five secs how I feel. My father sends me a letter telling me about the on goings. He's drunk as a skunk when he writes the letter. Mom and Elle send their defenses saying the same thing. I come back here and find out about what you know so far. I have a fight with Elaine. I go to see my father and am introduced to Estelle. Come to find out, she's seen me and I haven't seen her. She then tells me to stop letting the anger get to me. She's trying to be my new best buddy and smooth it all out! All I simply wanted was to be TOLD the truth sooner then finding out the way I did."  
  
Delia closed her eyes and continued, "I have no qualms about how they all have chosen to live their lives. I know it's not typical text-book-cut-and- paste-a-family-in-Derby-style...but they are my family. If Elaine wants to talk, she can. I'll be going home soon anyway. So why should she bother me? She can't take what's what for what it is. So I'm kicked out of the Fourth of July ritual. I'll just do something else with you. That's all that matters to me. Anyway, it's time I say good bye and part with some things and friends that are from my past life. What use am I going to have for all my old ice-skating stuff? My friends here are all parting. I may see then again, I may not. We are from two different worlds."  
  
Severus nodded and said, "If that is what you want...then do so. I'm sorry you found out things the way you did. You love your family and they love you. In the end that's what count."  
  
"I am going to go apologize to Estelle and fix the cabinet and cup I broke. That was very irrational. I'm also sorry I ran out with out telling anyone where I was going." Delia walked over to Severus and gave him a hug. "Thank you for listening. Now, I'm going to go take that bath. You'd think after three hours at the rink, I'd be sore. I'm not."  
  
Severus laughed and said, "You will feel it later."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"I just hope my grandma is awake!" Delia said banging on the door. "She did just get back from Germany last night. Like always, she forgot to pay the phone bill!"  
  
An elderly woman with gray hair answered the door. "Ach! Delia! Wie geht's?" She threw her arms around Delia, and squeezed.  
  
"Oma...es geht mir gut! Was ihre reise gut?"  
  
"Of course, silly! Wo is er? Severus?"  
  
"Ja," Delia said. "Er heisst Severus!"  
  
"Guten tag, Frau Wheelrite!" Severus replied.  
  
"He speaks wonderful German!" her grandmother replied. "Such a gentleman too. Please come in. I didn't pay the phone bill on time. I was visiting my sister." Delia and Severus followed into the kitchen. "By the way, Severus, you may call me Gretel. My son has told me all about you."  
  
"I'll make some lemonade," Delia said cheerfully. :Since it's so freakin' hot."  
  
"Yes! Good idea. It's hot out there," Gretel agreed. Delia took out a drink mix out of a cabinet. She found a pitcher and added water. She then added the mix, causing the water to turn yellow. Her grandmother brought over a tray of ice and dumped it in the pitcher. "I'm afraid that is all the ice. I will have to get some."  
  
Delia grinned, "Not if I'm around!" She refilled the ice tray. With a flick of her wand they had more ice. Her grandmother chuckled and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Delia brought over the lemonade. She then brought over the glasses with the newly frozen ice in them. "Everybody dig in!"  
  
"So what brings you to my house?" Gretel asked.  
  
"One you had to meet Severus," Delia replied. "Then I'm having a yard sale next weekend. Is there anything you want rid of?"  
  
"I will sort some things and bring them over. I take it your mother and Elle are in on this too?"  
  
"Oh yah! They have the house topsy turvey!"  
  
Severus laughed. As soon as her mothers heard yard sale, they went crazy sorting through stuff. Severus didn't get it and hid as best he could. That didn't work because Josie had him moving things in no time. The mysterious life Delia had once led was slowing turning out be less mystical.  
  
After a big lunch Delia and Severus left. Gretel said she was going to rest. She was still recovering from the jet lag. She would be by later with some things for the yard sale. Delia then dropped Severus off at the Bistro. He said he needed to talk to her father.  
  
"If you need a lift back to Derby call me, Mom or Elle. Somebody will be around. If not I have Elle's cell phone."  
  
"Your father said he would take me back," Severus replied opening the car door. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about going shopping!"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and shut the car door. He spoke through the open passenger window, "Don't spend too much!"  
  
"I will!" Delia said putting the car in gear. "Bye!"  
  
Severus waved as Delia drove off. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the Bistro. It was time to tell Albert what Elle and Josie knew. 


	7. How Dad Took It

Hello my loyal readers! Sorry for taking a long absence. Due to Fanfiction sever mess and work; I finally have now posted my next installment. I will try to get the other out chapters out soon. But I do have to work in the import business. If anyone wants to see our web site you can. www.berglandtrachen.com.  
  
Vielen dank to my betas. Callie and Juryu. Also many thanks to Callie for Chapter Six proofing. This is Callie's last betaing for me. SNIFF! :-( Therefore, I do have a spot open for anyone interested. Give me an email at KabraKaxel@aol.com. Also, please feel free to message me somehow. Check my profile for further details.  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers, Helen and Midnight Breeze.  
  
Hello to Acree. (Where ya been?)  
  
This story is dedicated to the Big J and the Big C. they know who they are. But for this chapter they will have to step aside. I'm giving this one to Callie as a thank you.  
  
You know, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, my name would be Kabra Kaxel. So if anyone sues me all you'll get is a big bar of Milka Chocolate!  
  
What are you reading this for? READ THE STORY!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch Six-How Dad Took It  
  
"Hi," Delia said to the receptionist at the desk. "I'm here to see Estelle. I'm Delia."  
  
"She is with a client," the receptionist said. "She did say you would be dropping by this afternoon. As soon as she is finished, I'll let her know you are here."  
  
Delia smiled and nodded. She took a seat in the waiting area. Delia had never been to a shrink's office. She picked up a copy of People magazine and thumbed through it.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear," A woman said, "You are here to see Estelle. I think she's wonderful."  
  
"You do?" Delia replied.  
  
"Are you having problem's at home?"  
  
"Uh...well -"  
  
"Ah, good afternoon Delia," Estelle said. "I will only be a few minutes, Kay."  
  
Delia presumed the woman she had been talking to was Kay. She followed Estelle into her office. Delia thought that if weren't for the desks and filing cabinet, it would have looked like a living room. She walked over and gazed into the salt-water fish tank. "I used to have a small tank of fish before I took out for school."  
  
"Salt water fish are interesting. I just got the new tank. I had freshwater fish just a few weeks ago. They have been moved out to the waiting room."  
  
"Right then," Delia said looking at Estelle. "Let's just get this over with because I know you have things to do. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have done what I did."  
  
"Thank you," Estelle replied. "You were going to blow sooner or later. It's not good to keep anger in."  
  
"No," Delia replied coolly. "It's not."  
  
"You feel uncomfortable around me."  
  
Delia threw her head back and sighed, "Well...think how I feel."  
  
"Sit down and tell me."  
  
"I thought you had others to see," Delia replied.  
  
"I have time."  
  
"I won't sit because I don't have much to say," Delia cleared her throat. "Right...I find out what's happening. I go to see Dad and I freak out because you are there. I don't have a problem with how people choose to live. I'm completely cool with it. Not that my life's ethical. So I can't really comment. But then you tell me you've been watching me for all these years...and I like...flipped. I've came to apologize because that is not how I am."  
  
"I accept your apology. It's nice to finally speak with you."  
  
"Erm...yeah," Delia replied. "Well...I'll just be going. Take care."  
  
"We will have to have another chat soon."  
  
"Yah," Delia said hurried opening the office door. "Real soon."  
  
"Good-bye, Delia." Estelle called.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Delia shut the office door. Kay came up and said, "See! She IS wonderful." Kay went in. Delia quckly hurried out of the office. She couldn't help but look at the sign of Estelle's office door  
  
Dr. Estelle Derken Ph.D Marriage, family, and individual therapy.  
  
She threw her head back and laughed. Some things were just too funny. She couldn't wait to tell Josie and Elle.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Delia walked into the Bistro whistling. She found Severus and her father at the bar.  
  
"That's a bad story Severus," Albert slurred drunk. "A-Death-eater. Tell me the story once more time. This time it MIGHT sink in."  
  
"No-no-no," Severus replied. "You tell me. That way I'll know you know it!" Both men looked at each other and burst out laughing. Delia cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh...Hullo dear," Severus said meekly. "Albert and I have just been chatting. He has some of the best aged scotches I've had in awhile."  
  
"How much have you two drunk?" Delia asked.  
  
"Enough," her father said. "You can drive me home and take Severus to do what you want." Delia rolled her eyes as the two stumbled out of the Bistro laughing. They both sat in the back seat. "I brought two bottles, Severus."  
  
"That should hold us!" Severus replied taking a swig.  
  
Albert and Severus we're coming up with a really bad movie plot. Delia would catch a few words like Voldemort, Lucius and Unforgivable curses. They had this intriguing plot about how A.J., the CIA and the FBI we're going to go in and break down the cult. Then they quickly changed it to a James Bond movie.  
  
Delia had a time getting Albert and Severus into the house. Estelle came out and wasn't any help. Severus took off in the wrong direction and was wandering down the street. Estelle led Albert inside. Delia went after Severus and took him in. Estelle had confiscated Albert's bottle of scotch.  
  
Severus flopped down by Albert on the sofa. He handed the remaining bottle of scotch to Albert and said, "You look as if you need it! You were right."  
  
"I told you...do you think I wanted this house?" Albert said drinking the scotch down. "Don't know why I even bothered to buy it."  
  
Estelle uncrossed her arms and said, "You wanted to move to this area. I don't know why you got drunk, either. It's still early in the day."  
  
"See what happens," Albert said idly, "when you let a woman move in-they nag! It's my house! I can get drunk if I like."  
  
"Here, here!" Severus exclaimed raising his hand as if he had a glass. "I must be lucky. Delia doesn't nag me."  
  
"Give her time, she will." Delia rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She fixed the cabinet and the cup she had broken. Estelle came in and said, "So that is the infamous Severus."  
  
She shot a grin back at Estelle, "Yep. Sure is."  
  
Estelle nodded in response. "I'm going upstairs."  
  
"Have fun. I'm going to leave Severus here with Dad. I'll come get him in the morning."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"She's a WHAT?" Elle exclaimed spitting her Coke into her glass laughing.  
  
"A marriage counselor!" Josie said laughing. "She was psychoanalyzing you in her office. I always said she had bad hair!"  
  
"You are right!" Delia agreed. "Last time I go there."  
  
"She could have at least introduced herself to you at some point," Elle said. "That was just wrong showing up and watching. Creeps me out thinking about it."  
  
"Yeah," Josie said. "At least Elle made some of your skating dresses."  
  
"Of course!" Elle shouted. "I am going to make Delia the BEST wedding dress. Are you going to invite Estelle?"  
  
"I have no choice," Delia replied. "I don't know what Dad sees in her."  
  
"I've been figuring that one out for years," Josie said. "But let's not discuss it. I'm being a bad mother."  
  
The three went back to laughing. Delia started making up Fajitas. "Hey!" Delia said, "We don't have any men hanging around. What shall we do after dinner?"  
  
"CHICK FLICK!" Elle shouted out.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Josie said. "Then afterwards we can go to Eric's club. We can get Delia in. She needs a good night out after all that. Besides you can wear that new dress you brought home yesterday."  
  
Delia smiled and stirred the contents in the pan. Her parents may have been divorced but that didn't matter. Family is what you make of it after all, she thought. So I have two mothers. At least we can laugh about Estelle.  
  
***  
  
Later that night the three stumbled in. Delia turned on her bedroom light waking Severus up.  
  
"Oh sorry! I thought you were at Dad's."  
  
"I was," he replied groggily. "Until Estelle brought me home. Strange woman."  
  
"We went out," Delia said.  
  
Severus nodded. Delia turned on the lamp. She turned out the light as she walked out of the room. She walked down to the bathroom with Elle saying, "He's back! He missssssssssssssssed yyyyyyoooouuuuu!"  
  
Delia went back to her bedroom. She crawled in bed exhausted. She clicked off the lamp. She put her arms around Severus. She noticed he didn't stink. He must have taken a bath, she speculated.  
  
"Saying your father took it well," Severus said, "would be an understatement."  
  
She gave Severus a squeeze and a kiss on his temple. "You told him at least."  
  
"At first he was shocked. Then he said...mind you he was mad...that I'm letting my daughter marry you? He didn't believe in reformed criminals. He had every right to be mad, Delia. You know what I did as well as I did. In the end your father said it's your life. We then ended up getting drunk."  
  
"That doesn't sound like him, Severus," Delia said.  
  
"So I edited. You know...he thinks you're throwing your life away...." Delia rolled away from Severus and sighed heavily. "You know...Delia...I love you and everything, but defying your father is another matter."  
  
Delia clicked on the lamp. Severus flinched by the shock of the instant light. "Basically," she said angrily. "Is you went to tell Dad. He didn't like it and didn't give you a blessing."  
  
"Then it sunk in what I did...we had a row. He kicked me out of the house and told me not to come within three feet. Then your father shouted to me marry Delia and she's disowned. It wasn't Estelle who brought me home. I called a cab and let myself in." Delia got out of bed swiftly. She kicked her trash can in. The noise echoed through the house causing Josie and Elle to come see what was the problem.  
  
"Delia!" Elle exclaimed. "Stop kicking things!"  
  
"You'll hurt yourself," Josie said.  
  
"Too late," Delia grumbled. "Already did."  
  
Severus sat up in bed looking rather solemn. His hands were in his face as he spoke. "I told Albert and he's threatened to disown Delia."  
  
Josie nodded, "He is like that, Sev. He can explode sometimes."  
  
"As well he should!" Severus said. "If I had a daughter marrying someone like me...I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"You either accept it or don't," Elle frankly said. "In this case I see something other then what Albert sees. He heard about your terribleness. He thinks you are going to hurt Delia. She is his princess...oh god the stories I could tell you...one time when she was ten she brought this boy from school home to play Nintendo and Albert went through the roof! Back on the subject...you love Dee and Dee loves you. Like he should be talking ethical...neither should I for that matter. But that's all that matters to both of you. I know you would never harm Delia. She sees you for the guy you are today and not then. Well, that's my two cents. Jo, you have any?"  
  
"Yep, like always," Josie's voice turned softer. "Severus...I know the way you fell in love with Dee...was...was...odd to say the least. Don't let Albert get to you. He doesn't know what a great guy you are. So I have to ask Delia this...what do you think of your father acting this way?"  
  
"Rash," Delia replied. "If he can't accept whom I'm marrying what kind of man is he anyway? Severus had the decency to tell him. If he's not coming to the wedding...so be it."  
  
"There you have it!" Elle said. "I hope we made you fell better."  
  
Severus nodded, "Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime. Josie and I like to give our opinions. I'm going to bed so you two love birds can cuddle each other the rest of the night." Elle threw her head back and left, laughing down the hall. "Love birds...TWEET....TWEET!"  
  
Delia took a seat in her the desk chair, laughing. "Elle! And you wonder who's advice I asked for all the time?"  
  
"Your mother is placid," Severus said. "But what she says is just as important. They are right about it though...I just don't want to cause a rift."  
  
Delia turned on the computer. "I have made my choice. I'm not regretting it. So anyway do you still want to go shopping in Salem? If you do, I'll arrange a Port Key via Email."  
  
***  
  
The Fourth of July had approached. Severus thought Delia had lost it when she bought a trunk full of fire works. Josie rolled her eyes and told Delia not to get burned. Elle said she was going to shoot'em off right now.  
  
If Delia was upset about not being invited to the barbecue she had talked so much about, she didn't show it. Josie had overheard Elaine talking in the grocery department at Wal Mart. What was being passed around town wasn't nice about Delia or her mothers.  
  
Delia didn't see or talk to any of her friends either. So instead of the major bash at Danae's, Severus and Delia stayed home. Elle and Josie took out for a party somewhere. If Delia didn't have a cold, she would have gone. Severus stayed back to take care of Delia.  
  
She had been drifting in and out of sleep all morning. Delia stumbled into the dining room to find Severus had scattered books and papers all over.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Lesson plans," he replied. "I'm thinking about a new text book. The other one is good. But as A.J. put it...I wrote a better one! Somebody use it!"  
  
Delia nodded, "Okay. Sure."  
  
"Do you even know what you are going to require for a text book?"  
  
Delia shrugged. "Not yet. But I will by next week." "Good. Go lie back down! You look awful."  
  
She headed back for the living room and flopped on the sofa. Awhile later the door bell rang. Severus hid the books and papers in the china cabinet. Delia answered the door.  
  
"Hullo Delia!" Danae said. "We got tired of Elaine's crap. She's just lying as you know...so how about we set up the barbecue in your back yard?"  
  
Delia smiled, "Cool. Who all is coming?"  
  
"Everyone!" Danae exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
"That was one cool Fourth of July!" Delia exclaimed. "I can't believe the cops came over TWICE!"  
  
Severus nodded and said, "That was funny. The police officer had quite a time with my accent. He thought I was the only responsible adult!" Delia howled with laugher. She immediately went into a coughing fit. Severus added, "All those fire works! Illegal ones too! For shame."  
  
"We had fun...besides...I kept telling you. It's a par-tay! Now I am going to bed before I cough up a lung." 


End file.
